Lulu Oh lulu
by ME Hunhan
Summary: [CHAPTER 8] Luhan itu heroin, dan siapapun menginginkan wanita itu (HUNHAN/GS)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luhan yang selalu terlihat sexy dimata Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus menahan hasratnya. (HUNHAN/GS)

Title:

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Sup Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & married life

Warning: GS for UKE! OOC! TYPO's

Don't like, don't read!

 **Enjoy your reading**

 **SEXY WIFE**

.

.

Lihatlah sekarang istri tercintanya itu. Berdiri membelakanginya dengan apron pink bergambar hello kitty menutup tubuh depannya. Hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berbahan chiffon membuat tubuhnya terlihat samar. Ia sangat yakin kalau istrinya itu tidak memakai apapun dibalik kemeja tipis yang sekarang dipakainya. Kemeja itu hanya menutup seperempat pahanya, membuat paha putih nan mulus itu memanjakan mata tajam suaminya_OH SEHUN.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Pemuda albino dengan segala kekuasaan miliknya. Ia adalah pemuda pertama yang terbilang masih sangat muda yang sangat berhasil. Perusahaan property miliknya begitu terkenal hingga seluruh dunia. Belum lagi hotel-hotel berbinatng lima, dimana ialah yang jadi CEO-nya. Bisa dibilang ia adalah orang terkaya nomor satu se-Korea Selatan. Banyak wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila dengan pemuda itu, tapi hanya satu yang membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Luhan namanya. Dia wanita yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk dengan acara masak-memasaknya.

Sehun kini sudah berada dibelakang Luhan. Sehun pikir dari belakang saja lekuk tubuh istrinya sudah sangat sexy, apa lagi bagian depan dengan payudara yang woah miliknya. Ia memperhatikan tengkuk Luhan yang terdapat tanda-tanda merah dilehernya. Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Luhan, mengecupnya lembut.

'CHU' Luhan seketika menegang, bisa ia rasakan aliran listrik menyengatnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena sensasi yang Sehun berikan pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun" panggil lirih Luhan dengan mata sayu, menandakan kalau sekarang Luhan sedang bergairah. Sehun anggap panggilan Luhan adalah lampu hijau untuknya. Sehun semakin gencar mengecup tengkuk menggiurkan itu, bahkan sekarang terlihat Sehun mulai menjilat juga menghisap. Membuat bekas-bekas kissmark yang masih merah semakin terlihat merah bahkan sedikit membiru. "aku merindukanmu sayang" bisik Sehun tepat disamping telinga Luhan, setelah itu mengulumnya. Membuat sang empu melenguh dengan mata yang tertutup nikmat.

"eeuhh"

"kau menyukainya?"

"ne, aku menyukainya Sehun"

Sehun semakin gencar menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Dimulai dari paha Luhan, masuk kedalam kemeja tipis itu dan berhenti saat tangannya menyentuh dua belah daging kenyal dibawah sana. Insting Sehun ternyata benar, bahwa Luhan tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik kemejanya.

Tangan kanan Sehun mengelus lembut vagina Luhan membuat sang istri menggeliat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah bertengger dengan manis disalah satu dari gundukan kembar yang lumayan besar, kenyal, dan padat milik luhan. Sehun meremas gundukan itu lembut, setelah itu memilin putting yang mulai mengeras.

"aahh Sehhh_uuhhh" Luhan meraba-raba kompor untuk dimatikan. Setelah itu tangannya naik ke kepala Sehun yang sedang menikmati bahu Luhan yang terekpos. "Sehunhh" Luhan menggelinjang saat tangan Sehun yang berada divaginanya tidak sengaja atau mungkin dengan sengaja menekan klitoris miliknya.

"ada apa lu?" Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan yang masih terlapisi apron pink membuat Luhan terlihat sangat manis. Sehun menatap mata sayu Luhan, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa sang empu mata menginginkan lebih. "katakan lu" bisik Sehun menyatukan dahi serta hidungnya pada dahi dan hidung Luhan.

"sentuh aku Sehun"

"as your wish babe"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke meja makan yang untungnya masih kosong. Setelah itu merobek kemeja Luhan. Dia juga membuka boxernya. Dan sekarang ini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama naked tanpa sehelai benang.

"kau cantik Luhan" Sehun menatap kagum tubuh Luhan, tapi tatapan nafsu lebih berdominan sekarang. Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sehun merasakan pipinya mulai panas. Entahlah padahal sudah berkali-kali sehun menatapnya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasakan yang namanya malu.

Sehun melebarkan dua belah kaki Luhan, memperlihatkan vagina merah yang seketika membuat Sehun junior menegang tanpa diperintah.

'glup' Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh betapa beruntungnya Sehun memiliki istri seperti Luhan yang terbilang hampir sempurna, atau mungkin sudah sempurna.

"Sehun jangan hanya dilihat seperti itu" Luhan menunduk sambil ingin menutup kedua belah kakinya, tapi tertahan karena Sehun. "kenapa? Aku sudah sering melihat vaginamu, bahkan juga sering mencicipinya. Dan sekarang suami tampanmu ini kembali ingin mencicipi makanannya" Seringai menggoda sehun terlihat saat pipi Luhan semakin memerah dan menunduk.

"akhhhh" Luhan terpekik antara kaget dan nikmat saat jari tengah Sehun tanpa pemberitahuan memasuki lubang vaginanya begitu saja. Tapi setelah itu Luhan mendesah hebat saat Sehun mulai mengeluar masukkan jari panjangnya itu.

"Sehh_aahh" Sehun nambah jari dalam vagina Luhan membuat sang istri orgasme dengan cepat. Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya setelah mendapat orgasme pertamanya. Permainan tangan Sehun sungguh hebat. Apalagi Sehun junior?

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup demi merasakan sensasi dari orgasmenya. "aku beruntung memilikimu sayang" Sehun mencium wajah Luhan bertubi-tubi dan berhenti dibibir yang sudah membengkak. "begitupun aku" Luhan membalas ciuman dari Sehun dengan liar, tapi tetap saja Sehunlah yang jadi pemenangnya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Perlahan Sehun turun kearea privasi Luhan. Dia memegang kedua paha sang istri dan membukanya. Sehun mengecup daging vagina Luhan. "eunggh" Luhan mengepal tangannya saat Sehun menjilat vaginanya dengan seduktif.

Tangan Sehun berpindah ke vagina Luhan, membuka lipatan daging itu. Obsidannya menangkap lubang kecil yang pasti sangat sempit ketika juniornya masuk. Meskipun Luhan sering dibobol olehnya, tapi lubangnya masih sangat sempit. Entah apa yang Luhan lakukan pada lubang itu.

"aah Sehunhh kuhh mohonhh" Sehun menjilat vagina itu dan menusuk-nusuk lubang luhan dengan lidahnya. Tidak lupa dengan klitoris Luhan yang digigitnya membuat luhan memekik. Sehun menghisap vagina Luhan membuat wanita itu mendesah keras saat kembali mencapai orgasmenya.

"oohh SEHUNHHH"

"sekarang giliranku Luhan" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, sesaat dia melihat dua bayangan didepan dapur rumahnya tapi dia tidak peduli, mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia lebih suka memandang Luhan lebih tepatnya tubuh luhan. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan dia bahwa yang dilihatnya didepan dapur itu bukanlah halusinasinya.

"sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan morning sex?"

Luhan menoleh kesumber suara seketika matanya membulat dan itu terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun juga menoleh kesumber suara, sesaat dia terkejut tapi dengan cepat menguasi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang.

"istrimu indah juga Sehun" suara berat dari salah satu pemuda yang berada didepan dapurnya membuat Sehun seketika sadar bahwa istrinya sedang terlanjang sekarang. Dan itu tandanya dua pemuda itu melihat tubuh indah istrinya? Seketika matanya membesar dan itu menyeramkan. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan sang istri dan memeluknya erat menutup hal-hal privasi milik istrinya dari dua pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

Terlalu pendek ya? Maaf. Hunhan buat ffnya terlalu malam, jadi otaknya gak terlalu lancar jalannya. Bentar-bentar dapat ide, bentar-bentar blank. Hunhan usahain buat yang lebih panjang lagi.

Untuk chap selanjutnya setelah review ke-5 atau mungkin bisa lebih, gak janji ya

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Sup Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & married life

Warning: GS for UKE! OOC! TYPO's

NOTE: next chap kedepan akan ada banyak (mungkin) cast-cast baru yang bermunculan

Don't like, don't read!

 **Enjoy your reading**

 **SEXY WIFE**

.

.

 **Previous**

"sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan morning sex?"

Luhan menoleh kesumber suara seketika matanya membulat dan itu terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun juga menoleh kesumber suara, sesaat dia terkejut tapi dengan cepat menguasi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang.

"istrimu indah juga Sehun" suara berat dari salah satu pemuda yang berada didepan dapurnya membuat Sehun seketika sadar bahwa istrinya sedang terlanjang sekarang. Dan itu tandanya dua pemuda itu melihat tubuh indah istrinya? Seketika matanya membesar dan itu menyeramkan. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan sang istri dan memeluknya erat menutup hal-hal privasi milik istrinya dari dua pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

.

.

Tatapan mata sehun tidak henti-hentinya menghujati dua pemuda didepannya. Seakan-akan ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Sedangkan dua pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja, seakan sudah biasa dengan tatapan itu. Hey mereka juga bisa seperti itu, tapi mungkin tidak semenakutkan seperti Sehun. Suasana masih hening, hingga pemuda dengan mata besar juga telinga lebarnya mulai jengah dan angkat bicara.

"oh ayolah Sehun, aku dan Kai benar-benar tidak sengaja melihanya"

Dua pemuda yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Kai, benar-benar dibuat jengah dengan sifat over protective Sehun pada Luhan.

"Salahmu juga Sehun, siapa suruh melakukan hal seperti itu ditempat terbuka? Apa diistana megahmu ini tidak memiliki kamar?" Kai benar-benar tau cara membuat Sehun murka dengan hitungan detik. Seperti sekarang contohnya, detik itu juga sebuah bantal sofa berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah mesum Kai.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya, manahan tawa yang akan meledak jika saja tatapan Sehun mengisyaratkan untuk tidak tertawa. Sehun berdehem pelan dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian datang kerumahku dan mengganggu kegiatan rutinitasku_"

"maksudmu menunggangi istrimu dipagi hari?" ingatkan Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk memenggal kepala Kai nanti. "berhenti berbicara Kai, kau benar-benar merusak semangat pagiku" Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol memfokuskan diri kepada Sehun.

"pertama kami minta maaf sudah mengganggumu dan_"

"siapa yang kau sebut kami? Aku bahkan tidak merasa bersalah_ baik lanjutkan" Kai benar-benar terdiam setelah mendapat dua pasang mata tajam menghujatinya.

"hhh dia kembali Sehun" Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dua alis tajamnya menyatu, manandakan bahwa dia kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari ucapan Chanyeol. "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Yifan kembali Sehun, Wu Yifan" Kai kembali angkat bicara, tapi kali ini dia terlihat serius. Terlihat dari matanya yang menatap lurus kearah mata Sehun.

"oh" hanya itu? Kai dan Chanyeol menyerit melihat reaksi Sehun. "oh? Hanya itu? Oh Sehun, yang benar saja. Wu Yifan kembali Sehun, dia kembali untuk merebut Luhan darimu. Dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu?" Kai benar-benar dibuat geram dengan sifat ketidak perdulian Sehun, bagaimana bisa Luhan menerima Sehun menjadi suaminya?

"aku sudah tau dia kembali"

"…". "…"

"jadi kau sudah tau?" Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai sahabat bodoh dan gila seperti mereka. "kalian kerumahku hanya untuk informasi SAMPAH itu?! Mati saja kalian!" Sehun kembali menatap tajam dua sahabat nya itu, bahkan terlampau tajam. Jika saja tatapannya itu bisa membunuh, mungkin Kai dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bernyawa lagi sekarang.

'glup' Kai dan Chanyeol memandang satu sama lain, saling memberi kode untuk segera pergi dari kemurkaan Sehun. Dengan cepat Kai dan Chanyeol mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan sofa tempat mereka duduk, meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah memerah. "YAK! KEMBALI KALIAN"

"kenapa kau berteriak Sehun? Dan-.. dimana mereka?" Luhan datang dengan nampan yang berisikan tiga buah cangkir kopi serta cemilan. Menaruh nampan ke meja di depan Sehun.

"Mereka sudah mati" jawab Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan manis dari Luhan dikepalanya.

"kenapa memukulku?"

"kau pantas mendapatkannya" Duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan mengelus kepala Sehun. "tidak baik mengatakan itu untuk sahabatmu Sehun. Jika tidak ada mereka kau pasti kesepian" Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, Luhan benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Maka dari itu dia begitu mencintai istri sexynya itu.

"Ku dengar Yifan kembali?"

"Kau menguping?"

"hanya mendengar sedikit"

"kau mau dihukum?"

"kau berani menghukumku?"

"sayangnya tidak"

Luhan tersenyum, mengelus rahang tegas suaminya dengan lembut. Sehun memejamkan matanya, meresapi elusan sang istri pada rahangnya. "Lu" Sehun mengambil tangan luhan dari rahangnya dan menciumnya lembut. Membuka matanya dan menatap dalam mata indah sang istri.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Gumam pelan Sehun dengan pancaran takut didalam matanya. Luhan tersenyum, sehun benar-benar takut kehilangan dia, dan luhan bersyukur dengan itu. "Aku sudah berjanji dengan Tuhan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu selama aku masih hidup, begitu pula dengan kau Sehun"

'CHU' mengecup pelan bibir manis luhan, hanya sebuah kecupan yang lembut penuh cinta dari Sehun. Tapi mempunyai makna besar untuk mereka berdua. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta sang suami kepadanya.

"aku mencintaimu Luhan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun"

Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir mungil nan sexy milik Luhan, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang istri. Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan menghisap dan melumat bibir Luhan, Luhan pun mulai menikmati sentuhan bibir yang Sehun berikan, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Mata Luhan terpejam menikmati lumatan demi lumatan bibir Sehun, begitupun juga Sehun yang kini memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sehun membanting tubuh molek luhan ke ranjang king size mereka, dan kembali melahap bibir luhan yang sudah membengkak merah serta basah karena terlalu lama ia cium. Lumatan Sehun kali ini lebih ganas dari yang tadi, membuat luhan kewalahan.

Tangan sehun tak henti-hentinya menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuh luhan. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai ria melihat istrinya begitu tidak berdaya dibawah nya.

"ahhh~~" desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir luhan saat sehun meremas payudaranya. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang dipakainya sudah terangkat mempelihatkan puting nya yang memerah karena terus dipelintir oleh tangan nakal sang suami. Sama seperti di dapur, luhan masih tidak mengenakan dalamannya.

"kenapa kau suka sekali berkeliaran tanpa menggunakan dalamanmu sayang?" Tanya Sehun dengan sensual, mengecup dan menjilat leher halus luhan. Dan berhasil membuat luhan melenguh lirih, mendongakkan kepalanya agar sehun lebih mudah menikmati lehernya.

"ngg..hh.."luhan kembali melenguh saat lehernya di hisap dan digigit kuat oleh sehun. Semakin keras Luhan mendesah, semakiin keras juga sehun menggigit lehernya.

"se..sehunnieehh .. aahh.. kuhh mohonhh" Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan desahan dan erangan Luhan. Malah dia semakin bersemangat untuk menjamahnya. Menjilat dan menyesap setiap inci tubuh sexy istrinya yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"jangan berhenti mendesah my Luhanniiee" bisikny seduktif sambil mengecup telinga Luhan. Tangan Sehun tidak berhenti mengelus perut rata sang istri, lalu memelintir puting nya lagi secara bergantian. Tangan Luhan tak henti-hentinya menjambak rambut Sehun.

Sehun duduk diatas paha Luhan, membuka kaosnya dan mencampakkan nya begitu saja dilantai, juga membuka celana pendek yang dikenakannya.

Kembali Sehun mendaratkan ciuman panas dibibir Luhan dan lagi-lagi diterima dengan senang hati menyambut lumatan ganas Sehun dan ikut membalasnya dengan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Sehun ,asuk dan menikmati apapun yang ada didalam sana.

"aahhh"

Erangan itu lolos dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun memberinya jeda untuk mengambil hanya sebentar karena Sehun kembali menciumnya. Menggigit bibir Luhan bergantian dan menyesapnya. Mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bermain bersama.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan turun ke leher penuh bercak merah Luhan, kembali menyesapi kulit putih susu itu dan membuat satu bercak lagi. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka kemeja Luhan kasar.

Turun ke perut Luhan dan kembali membuat bercak-bercak merah yang banyak. "aahh Sehunnhh, jangan menyik-..sakuhh" desahan Luhan membuat Sehun semkain bersemangat bermain-main dengan tubuh istrinya itu.

Sehun membuka lebar paha Luhan dan terpana dengan mahkota sang istri. "aku tidak pernah bosan menikmati bagian ini" mengelus daging vagina Luhan, membuat Luhan melenguh nikmat dengan tubuh menggeliat resah.

Sehun menciumi paha dalam Luhan membuat Luhan mengerang. Sehun menjilati vagina indah itu dengan khidmat, menyesapnya kuat membuat Luhan mendesah keras. Masih dengan jilatannya, Sehun memasuki satu jarinya ke vagina Luhan dan mengocok vagina kemerahan serta basah itu dengan kencang. Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Luhan begitu menikmati kocokkan dari jari panjangnya.

"Sehunhh .. lebih cepathh .. fas.. terhh" Sehun mempercepat kocokannya didalam vagina Luhan, tak lama Luhan mengejang dan mendesah panjang. Sehun sibuk menjilati vagina Luhan yang begitu indah. Memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap cairan Luhan yang keluar.

"ahh Sehunhh.." menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam menghisap vaginanya.

"kenapa sayang?"

"masuki aku Sehunnie, fuck me"

"as your wish babe" Sehun tersenyum, " Tapi biarkan aku menikmati susuku terlebih dahulu"

Sehun begitu lihai memainkan payudara Luha dan sesekali tangannya menekan putting susunya hingga mengeras. Sehun mengulum kedua payudara Luhan dan menggigit putingnya. Menjilat seluruh sisi payudaranya dan meremasnya juga, bergantian. Sehun masih menghisap puting Luhan, berharap akan keluarcairan putih yang sering di konsumsi bayi dari sana.

Bisa Luhan rasakan sesuatu yang keras menggesek pahanya. Luhan tersenyum begitu menyadari kejantanan Sehun sudah sangat mengeras, seperti batu.

'BRUK'

Luhan membanting tubuh Sehun, membalik posisinya menjadi di atas Sehun.

"kau terlalu asyik dengan tubuhku, sampai-sampai adikmu yang sudah berdiri tegak saja tidak kau pedulikan. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu Sehun" bisik Luhan dengan sensual, membuat nafas Sehun memburu.

Tangan Luhan mulai turun membelai penis Sehun yang sudah polos tanpa halangan, membuat Sehun melenguh nikmat. Luhan segera memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Twins ball Sehun juga tidak lepas dari belaian serta remasan Luhan. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Luhan kepada Sehun sungguh luar biasa, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kenikmatan ini.

"Ahhhh, shitt. Jangan hentikan kulumanmu pada penis-ku Luhan" kata-kata kotor Sehun semakin membuat Luhan bergairah untuk terus mengulum penis panjang nan besar milik Sehun.

"eummhh" Luhan melenguh menggetarkan penis Sehun yang masih berada di dalam mulut hangat Sehun.

"oohh Luhan, lebihh cepatthh" Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dibantu juga oleh Sehun. Terkadang ujung penis Sehun menghantam tenggorokannya, meskipun sakit tapi dibiarkannya. Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan kenikmatan dari servis Luhan. Wajahnya yang sedang dilanda nafsu terlihat menggairahkan.

Beberapa saat kemudia Luhan merasakan penis Sehun berkedut pertanda kalau suaminya itu akan mencapai klimaksnya, ini yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu merasakan sperma Sehun. Tapi saat dirasa Sehun benar-benar akan memuncratkan spermanya, tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Sehun aku belum_"

"sstt, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam rahimmu sayang" bisik Sehun yang masih dipenuhi gairah tapi terkesan lembut. Luhan terdiam dengan ucapan Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menindihnya dengan lengan yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Sehun memegang peninsnya dan mengarahkannya ke vagina Luhan, menekannya dengan lembut membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat dengan suara yang menurut Sehun sexy. Sehun mulai menggerakkan penisnya didalam Luhan dengan pelan.

"ahhh Sehunhh"

"oohh Luuhh"

Tangan Sehun menahan kedua lutut Luhan, membuat vagina Luhan terbuka cukup ruang. Sehingga memudahkan Sehun menggerakkan penis kebanggaannya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah menikmati gerakkan lembut Sehun. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun mulai menaikkan gerakkan nya.

"aahh.. angghh.. oohh.. Hunhh" Luhan mendesah gila meremas seprei ranjangnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang diberi Sehun.

"ahh..ohh Luhan"

Penis Sehun seperti tersedot oleh lubang ketat Luhan membuatnya kelimpungan. "ohh fasterhh Sehun" sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan tepat menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan. Luhan mengerang dengan kepala mendongak.

"ohh shit lubangmu sangatsempit luh~"

"anggh Sehun.. a-aku mauhh" Luhan menggigit bibr bawahnya sedangkan Sehun semakin mempercepat tempo sodokan sembari menahan pinggul Luhan. Tampak Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman hingga lenguhan dari bibir ranumnya berubah menjadi erangan panjang.

Vagina Luhan berkedut mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Sehun mendiamkan penis miliknya didalam sana. Membiarkan Luhan menikmati saat-saat orgasme keduanya. Mata sehun memejam erat setengah mengerang ketika merasakan sensasi pijatan dan sedotan kuatdari vagina istrinya.

Luhan tampak terengah-engah setelah orgasmenya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah.

"kau tidak berfikirini sudah selesai kan lu?"

"apa?!" Seringai setan Sehun mengembang dan kembali menggerakkan bagian bawah sana dengan brutal.

"Janghh_.. aahh SEHUNh!"

.

' SW '

.

Seorang pemuda gagah tengah berdiri depan jendela kaca di salah satu kamar hotel termewah di Korea Selatan. Dengan wine ditangan kanannya dan tangan kiri di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Memandang kota Seoul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku kembali Lu"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yeey chap 2 keut. Pada nungguin bukan? :v**

 **Pertama-tama hunhan ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang mau memberikan review meskipun singkat, tapi itu sangat bermakna bagi hunhan. Banyak review para readers yang begitu mendung hunhan untuk ngelanjutinnya, yaah meskipun ada juga yang komplen dengan kesalahan hunhan tentang 'MPREG' hehehe itu kesalahan teknis di otak hunhan. Hunhan nggak tau apa itu MPREG –edisi jujur- :v tapi karna readers Hunhan jadi tau, thanks ya readers :* /begal emot/**

 **Kedua Hunhan minta maaf, pas dichap 1 hunhan bilang bakal update next chapnya setelah review ke-5 tapi malah lebih baru di update. Itu karena hunhan gak tau bakal banyak yang review, sedangkan hunhan belum nyiapin apa-apa untuk chap 2 nya. Jadi Hunhan kira Hunhan masih bisa santai-santai aja buat chap 2 nya. Sekali lagi maaf wokeh. Njir Hunhan malah curcol :v**

 **Ketiga maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang menarik, tapi hunhan udah puas kok. Dan diharap readers juga puas :D**

 **Selesai curcolnya, jangan lupa review wokeh :v**


	3. Chapter 3

Title:

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Sup Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & married life

Warning: GS for UKE! OOC! TYPO's

NOTE: next chap kedepan akan ada banyak (mungkin) cast-cast baru yang bermunculan

Don't like, don't read!

 **Enjoy your reading**

 **SEXY WIFE**

.

.

 **Previous**

Seorang pemuda gagah tengah berdiri depan jendela kaca di salah satu kamar hotel termewah di Korea Selatan. Dengan wine ditangan kanannya dan tangan kiri di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Memandang kota Seoul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"aku kembali Lu"

.

.

"Kris sudah berada di Korea tiga hari yang lalu, tuan. Dan diam-diam dia sudah memperhatikan istri anda dari jauh" jelas Seungcheol atau biasa dipanggil tangan kanan Sehun, dan masih banyak lagi tangan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram marah mengetahui lelaki brengsek itu memperhatikan Luhan, sebenarnya ia sudah tau Kris akan memperhatikan Luhan, melihat aktivitas istrinya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu. Apa karna dia terlalu memperhatikan Luhan hingga sekelilingnya tidak begitu diperhatikannya?

"awasi terus brengsek itu, jangan sampai dia menyentuh istriku. Jadikan Suga pengawal pribadi istriku, pastikan dia selalu disamping Luhan" titah Sehun mutlak dan diangguki setelah itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Diambang pintu sekretaris Sehun berdiri memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat frustasi dengan masalahnya. Kris, pemuda itulah masalah Sehun sekarang. Dia ancaman bagi Sehun, yang bisa merebut istrinya dalam sekejap. Kris mempunyai kartu as nya dimasa lalu, dan jika Luhan mengetahuinya maka siap-siap menerima kemurkaan dari Luhan.

"jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahmu itu Sehun, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sakit" jimin –sekretaris Sehun- berjalan mendekati meja Sehun dan meletakkan berkas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, menutup mata sejenak dan kembali membukanya.

"kau benar, jika diriku sakit maka Kris akan dengan mudah mendekati Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" berdiri dari duduknya dan mengancingkan kancing jas yang dipakainya.

"batalkan semua rapat hari ini, semua berkas sudah kutanda tangani kecuali yang baru itu. Aku ingin pulang" setelah itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya juga Jimin yang terlihat pasrah dengan sikap Sehun. Jimin harus siap menerima makian dari klayen-klayen Sehun karna sudah seenaknya membatalkan rapat penting ini.

.

.

"Chan, Kris benar-benar kembali?" Baekhyun –istri Chanyeol- megusap-usap dada Chanyeol membuat bentuk abstrak disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengusap kepala sang istri. Tadi saat dia sedang bekerja, tiba-tiba saja istrinya itu datang dengan alasan merindukannya dan langsung menyamankan diri dipangkuan Chanyeol. Alhasil Chanyeol mencampakkan berkas-berkas perhotelannya dan memperhatikan Baekhyun, jika tidak begitu maka bersiaplah tidur disofa sampai Baekhyun merindukannya.

"hm begitulah. Aku tidak tau tujuannya kembali untuk apa, tapi aku yakin kalau dia akan merebut Luhan dari Sehun". Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tersandar dengan apik didada Chanyeol, memandang suaminya yang selalu terlihat tampan dimanapun dan kapanpun. "begitukah? Aku akan membunuh Kris jika dia benar-benar merebut Luhan. Hei! Kris tidak merebut Lulu dari Sehun saja, dia juga merebut Lulu dariku dan Kyungsoo"

Oh! Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya memanas diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Hanya karna melihat bibir ranum Baekhyun yang dimajukan oleh sang pemilik beberapa senti, membuatnya ingin melahap bibir merah itu. Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat Baekhyun sedang hamil anak pertamanya membuatnya menahan diri untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, tidak ingin membuat anaknya kesakitan.

"kau kenapa Yeollie?" oh! Baekhyun apa sekarang kau sedang menggoda suamimu ini? Bagaimana bisa kau memasang wajah polos yang menggoda seperti itu didepan suamimu yang sedang berjuang melawan gairahnya?

"Baek, apa kau tidak lelah? Sebaiknya kau istirahat di salah satu kamar hotel ini dan biarkan aku kembali bekerja"

"Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dari pada aku Chan? Kau jahat.. hiks"

"bukan begitu sayang, tapi… hhh baiklah apa maumu hm?"

Chanyeol selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang mengalah diantara dia dan istri mungilnya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan dianggap baekhyun sampai Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya, itupun kalau mood Baekhyun baik jika tidak maka tiada maaf bagimu Chanyeol. Wanita hamil terkadang memiliki mood yang sering berubah-ubah.

"aku ingin kau menyentuhku"

"APA?!"

"huwee Yeollie membentak Baekkie~ Yeollie tidak sayang Baekke lagi .. hiks hiks"

"sa..sayang? maaf okey, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu. Sstt jangan menangis" barbagai bujuk rayu Chanyeol keluarkan tapi Baekhyun masih tetap menangis. Hingga akhirnya

"huwee..hmmmptt" Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah istrinya, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dari tangisannya.

Terjadi perang lidah yang menggairahkan diantara mereka, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka tidak tahan dengan gairah masing-masing. Tapi sayangnya diruangan besar itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Merasa sudah puas dengan aksinya, Chanyeol memberi jarak antara bibirnya dan Baekhyun, menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap lembut Baekhyun.

"baekkie, apa kau menyayangi Baekchan kecil?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut yang diangguki antusias oleh Baekhyun.

"tentu saja aku menyayanginya, dia anakku-.."

"anak kita" koreksi Chanyeol membuat bibir indah milik Baekhyun kembali maju beberapa senti, menggoda Chanyeol untuk kembali melumatnya.

"kau tau jika diusia kandunganmu yang masih terbilang muda ini tidak boleh bersetubuh dulu? Itu akan menyakiti Baekchan kecil. Kau mau anak kita terluka hanya karna nafsu orang tuanya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya yang dihadiahi gelengan lemah dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya.

"tapi ini keinginan Baekchan kecil yeolie. Kau tidak ingin mengabulkannya? Kau mau anak kita marah pada kita? Kau mau anak kita menganggap kita adalah orang tua yang jahat? Jawab aku Yeolie" Habis sudah, tadi Chanyeol sudah bangga karna bisa membuat Baekhyun menurut padanya, tapi sekarang kenapa Baekhyun kembali cerewet? Chanyeol hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun

"aku tidak mau tau kau harus menyetubuhi-ku **SE-KA-..** akh!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun keatas meja kerjanya, mengurung tubuh Baekhyun diantara tangan kekarnya, menatap intens dua buah kelereng bening yang membuatnya bertekuk lutut aat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencoba untuk manyakitiku?" Terkadang Chanyeol jengah juga dengan sikap cerewet Baekhyun. Ayolah Baekhyun itu aslinya cerewet, dan ditambah dengan kehamilannya membuat kadar kecerewetannya semakin meningkat dan itu membuat Chanyeol pusing.

"sstt, kenapa kau cerewet sekali Baekkie?" dan sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk, Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sangat pas dengan bibirnya. Melumat perlahan dan lembut seakan bibir Baekhyun seperti kacayang akan pecah jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"mmhh"

Keadaan semakin memanas ditambah Baekhyun merespon lumatan Chanyeol tak kalah panas. Tangan besar milik Chanyeol menjalar di setiap inci tubuh berisi –tapi masih seksi tentu saja- Baekhyun. Mengelus perut buncit dimana ada nyawa didalam sana, menyalurkan rasa sayang sang ayah pada anaknya.

"eenghh Chanhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan erangannya ketika Chanyeol meremas payudara yang semakin terlihat membesar, bahkan hampir tidak muat ditangan Chanyeol tapi ia menyukainya, istrinya semakin seksi dengan payudara besarnya. Belum lagi entah kenapa istri mungilnya akhir-akhir ini suka mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang kekurangan bahan, membuat kejantanan lelaki manapun yang melihat Baekhyun langsung mengeras.

"apa tidak apa-apa melakukannya?" bisik Chanyeol penuh dengan gairah. Tangannya mengusap rahang bawah Baekhyun pelan, menikmati tekstur lembut dari kulit Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa Yeolie, sentuh aku hingga kau puas"

Chanyeol sudah siap akan membuka dress Baekhyun, jika saja suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya - yang terlihat kaget dengan keadaan didalam- tidak menggaggunya.

"ASTAGA! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIMU?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kearah pintu lamat dan kembali saling pandang. Hingga akhirnya mereka terbelak dan dengan cepat berdiri dari posisi mereka dimana Baekhyun terbaring dimeja kerja Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun dengan tangan sebagai penyangganya. Mereka menata diri mereka yang terlihat berantakan, apalagi Baekhyun dengan dress yang hampir terbuka serta rambut yang berantakan.

Wanita paruh baya didepan pintu yang tak lain adalah Nyonya Park, mendekat dengan tatapan berang yang diberikan untuk putra mesumnya itu. Ketika sudah berdiri disamping putranya, tanpa belas kasihan lagi Nyonya Park langsung menarik rambut Chanyeol kasar, menimbulkan pekikan keras dari mulut Chanyeol.

"DASAR MESUM! ISTRIMU SEDANG HAMIL DAN KAU MASIH MAU MENYERANGNYA?! DASAR ANAK MESUM"

"AARRRGGGH! EOMMAAAA"

"EOMEONIM!"

Okeh, mari kita tinggalkan interaksi antara ibu, anak, dan menantu itu. Dan biarkan penderitaan Chanyeol berlangsung hingga Nyonya Park puas.

.

.

"eoh? Anda sudah pulang, tuan?" para pelayan terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan Sehun yang entah kenapa pulang lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Padahal waktu kerja belum berakhir, biasanya Sehun akan pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sudah pulang?

"hm" jawab singkat Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan pelayan-pelayan yang masih terlihat kebingungan, mencari istri mungil bak rusa nya itu.

"Luhan aku pulaang"

Hening, tidak ada yang merespon panggilannya membuat ia menyerit bingung. Tumben sekali istrnya tidak menyambutnya? Biasanya jika sudah mendengar suara sehun, istrinya itu akan langsung datang dengan berlari kecil dan berakhir dipelukkannya. Tapi kemana sekarang istrinya itu?

"Nyonya Oh pergi ke supermarket, tuan" salah satu pelayan menjawab semua kebingungan Sehun, menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak tidak menyambutnya. Luhan pergi ke supermarket toh. Tunggu, kemana katanya?

"Supermarket? Apa ada yang menemaninya?" Sehun ingin pelayannya itu menganggukkan kepalanya agar dia bisa lega setidaknya Kris tidak akan mendekati Luhan jika ada yang mendampingi Luhan. Tapi pupus sudah harapan Sehun saat dilihatnya pelayan didepannya menggeleng pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mendampingi istriku, disaat bajingan itu berkeliaran disekitarya?!" Sehun memandang murka pelayan didepannya yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan seorang Oh Sehun saat sedang murka? Lelaki itu akan sangat amat menyeramkan jika sedang murka, apalagi kemurkaannya menyangkut tentang Luhan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun kembali keluar dari masionnya, memasuki mobil siap menjemput Luhan di supermarket yang entah dimana. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak perlu berbelanja untuk kebutuhan mereka, karna banyak pelayan yang siap 24 jam untuk melakukan hal kecil itu, tapi memang dasar istri nya itu yang keras kepala. Dia selalu berkata tidak ingin menjadi istri tidak bertanggung jawab hanya karna tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan.

Sehun mengambil p0onsel di sakunya, mencari kontak istrinya dengan panik. Setelah mendapat kontak istrinya langsung saja dihubunginya.

"…"

"KAU DIMANA LUHAN?!"

"…"

"KATAKAN SAJA DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?!"

"…"

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya dari Luhan,tanpa mengulur waktu Sehun langusng menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana Luhan berada.

.

.

Luhan mendorong trolinya menuju makanan seafoot, mengambil semua jenis seafoot dan memasukkannya ke troli. Entah kenapa hari ini Luhan ingin makan malam dengan menu utama seafoot, padahal dia tidak suka dengan seafoot karna bau yang menurutnya aneh itu. Mungkin karena Luhan penasaran dengan rasanya, jadi Luhan ingin mencobanya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan belanjaannya, Luhan tidak sadar seorang lelaki tinggi dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Menatap lekat tubuh mungil Luhan dengan sarat kerinduan didalamnya. Bisa dilihatnya Luhan menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang entah dia tidak tau siapa

"ne Sehun?"

"…"

"kenapa kau berteriak?"

"…"

"hh aku disupermarket dekat rumah kita-…"

Dilihatnya Luhan yang menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan kemudian menggerutu dengan nama Sehun terselip diantara gerutuan Luhan. Sejauh ini Luhan masih belum menyadari dirinya yang bahkan mulai mendekati wanita didepannya. Hingga akhirnya kini dia sudah berada tepat dibelakang Luhan yang masih setia belanja keperluannya.

"Lu"

Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara yang masih bisa diingatnya. Suara itu yang dulu selalu membuatnya hangat dan terbang disaat yang bersamaan. Suara yang begitu dibencinya, juga rindu? Benarkah dia merindukan lelaki itu? Tidak mungkin,kan? Sekarang hanya Sehun yang dicintainya, orang itu hanya masa lalu yang membuatnya harus hidup seperti mayat hidup untuk beberapa minggu, hingga akhirnya Sehun datang dan kembali membuatnya menjadi Luhan yang seperti sekarang.

"Lu"

Sekali lagi suara itu menghantam gendang telinganya kuat, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya bukan dari telinga yang sakit, tapi hatinya yang kembali sakit. Mengingat masa lalunya yang hancur tidak sesuai dengan mimpinya.

FLASHBACK

"Luhan"

Luhan mendengarnya, suara berat itu, suara yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan setiap kali mendengarnya. Suara yang membuat perutnya bergejolak, merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan disana. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuatnya selalu merasakan dicintai dari suara sang pemilik.

Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu, kekasihnya tercintanya. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dimulai saat mereka menginjak Junior high school hingga duduk dibangku Senior high school, cinta mereka tidak pernanh luntur, meskipun sering bertengkar karna hal-hal kecil. Tapi dengan sikap dewasa Kris, mereka akan kembali baikan setelah sang pria meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Ya, semuanya berjalan dengann lancar saat itu, hingga tiba dimana mereka masuk Universsitas masalah demim masalah menghamppiri mereka. Awalnnya mereka masih bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kepala diingin. Hingga hari itu adalah puncak dari semuua permasalahan mereka.

"berhenti disana Kris! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmmu lagi!"

Luhan begitu murka, terlihat dari matanya yang berkilat marah dengan penuh kekecewaann disana.

"lu, dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, aku-.."

"tidak seperti apa yang kulihat?! Haha.. cih, aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri Kris. Kau menindih wanita itu dan parahnya lagi kalian berdua- hiks hiks. Menurutmu apa yang ada dibenakmu selain KAU TELAH BERHUBUNGAN BADAN DENGAN WANITA ITU KRIS?!" napas Luhan memburu masiih dengan kilatan yang membara dimatannya.

"hh, luhan aku mohon tenang oke"

"tenang katamu? Baiklah aku tenang, dengarkan baik-baik. Hubungan kita berakhir, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi"

Setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan kris yang terlihat membeku setelah mendengar ucapan dari mulut Luhan. Kris masih tidak percaya, kata berakhir yang selalu ditakutinya diucapkan begiitu saja?

"tiidak, Luhan. Kau salah paaham, aku dijebak. Luhan,, LUHAAAN!"

Flashback End

Perlahan Luhan memutar tubuhnya, untuk memastikan apakah oranng yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang sama?

"K..kris"

"lama tidak berjumpa, Lu"

Luhan masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata Kris benar-benar kembali. Lelaki yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya, kembali. Apa benar Kris kembali untuk merusak rumah tangganya? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dulu Kris yang mengkhianatinya?

"ya-.. lama tidak berjumpa.. Kris"

Perlahan Kris mendekati Luhan yang masih membeku ditempat. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, seolah ada lem dibawah kakinya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Setelah didepan Luhan, kris terdiam bebrapa saat

"kau semakin cantik, lu" kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, Luhan bagaikan kaca porselin yang akan pecah jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, dia bahkan tidak menolak sentuhan lelakinya dulu, malah menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar merindukan sentuhan itu.

"jauhkan tanganmu dari istriku brengsek!" suara datar nan dingin penuh amarah menginterupsi kegiatan Kris. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia melihat Sehun, dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras serta tatapan menusuk.

"Sehun-.."

"lama tidak berjumpa, sobat"

Kris benar-benar memerankan perannya dengan baik. Tersneyum ringan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan itu membuat sehun semakin menggeram, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Luhan masih terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"…"

Keadaan menghening, Kris dan Sehun masih saling berpandangan, menyelami mata masing-masing. Kris yang penuh dendam dan sehun yang penuh amarah. Luhan yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain terdiam, memandang cinta lama dan barunya.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Selalu 2k word, jangan marah yee hunhan baru selesai ujian (tepatnya ujian praktek, masih banyak ujian yang belum dilaksanakan) , jadi otak masih nge-blank. Nggak punya ide sama sekli.**

 **Hunhan ucapkan terima kasih banyak karna masih ada respon dari kalian tentang ff gaje ini, thanks ya readers. Semoga menikmati cerita-cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Review juseyo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title:

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Sup Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & married life

Warning: GS for UKE! OOC! TYPO's

NOTE: next chap kedepan akan ada banyak (mungkin) cast-cast baru yang bermunculan

Don't like, don't read!

 **Enjoy your reading**

 **SEXY WIFE**

.

.

 **Previous**

Keadaan menghening, Kris dan Sehun masih saling berpandangan, menyelami mata masing-masing. Kris yang penuh dendam dan sehun yang penuh amarah. Luhan yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain terdiam, memandang cinta lama dan barunya.

.

.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Luhan mulai angkat suara. "Sehun.. Ayo pulang, aku lelah" bisik Luhan pada Sehun, menyentuh dan mengelus lengan suaminya, membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, meninggalkan belanjaan Luhan serta Kris yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa sambil memandang dua punggung berbeda ukuran itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Satu seringaian jahat muncul dibibir Kris, siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang jahat diotak lelaki tampan itu.

"lihat saja Sehun, tak lama lagi Luhan akan berada dipelukanku" Setelah itu ikut meninggalkan supermarket.

.

.

'BLAM'

Dengan keras Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya, menimbulkan suara dentuman yang juga keras membuat Luhan yang masih berada didalam mobil memekik pelan karena kaget. Sehun seperti bukan Sehun,dan itu membuat Luhan takut juga bingung. Biasanya Sehun adalah orang yang akan selalu tenang meskipun masalah menghampirinya. Tapi kali ini, di penglihatan Luhan sehun begitu berbeda. Sehun tidak lagi bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Sehun sudah masuk duluan, meninggalkan Luhan didalam mobil. Biasanya lelaki itu akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan bak Putri yang akan turun dari kereta kudanya. Tapi sekarang Sehun seakan tidak menganggapnya. Apakah kesalahannya kali ini sangat fatal hingga Sehun begitu marah padanya? Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, ke kamarnya dan Sehun. Setelah berada didepan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, Luhan dilingkupi oleh perasaan gugup juga gelisah. Dia belum terbiasa bertengkar dengan Sehun hingga seperti ini, tapi sekarang..masuk kekamar sendiri saja ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan Luhan memutar kenop pintu, tapi ternyata Sehun mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

'tok tok tok'

"Sehun"

"…"

"Sehun aku ingin berbicara, buka pintunya"

"…"

"hhh, baiklah aku akan langsung berbicara, dengarkan baik baik". "Tadi itu, aku benar benar tidak tau jika Kris ada dibelakangku. Aku terkejut, dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Bahkan saat dia menyentuh pipiku, aku masih tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Menepisnya, kah? Memukulnya? Menamparnya? Atau mungkin membunuhnya? Tapi sungguh se-.. hun, kumohon jangan mendiamiku seperti ini, aku benar benar tidak tahan didiami seperti ini"

Linangan air mata yang tadi menggunung dimata rusa indah itu kini tumpah begitu saja membasahi pipi putih nan mulus Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, dia belum terbiasa diacuhkan oleh Sehun dan dia sekarang harus merasakannya.

"Sehun.. hiks.. kumohon buka pintunya-.. hiks.. mari kita bicarakan dengan baik baik, jangan seperti ini, kumohon" Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya, menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan dengan bahu yang bergetar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya tapi percuma, kini yang terdengar dirumah besar mereka hanya isakan miris Luhan.

'KLEK'

Luhan merasakan tubuh kekar yang begitu dikenalnya kini memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa hangat membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukkan itu. Isakannya semakin keras, melepaskan rasa gelisah dan takut yang tadi mengganggunya.

"kumohon jangan seperti itu lagi hiks" Luhan membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke dada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, menghembuskan nafas berat membuang semua beban dibahunya.

"jangan mendekatinya lagi Lu. Aku takut dia melukaimu" . 'aku takut dia memberitahukan hal itu dan membuatmu pergi dariku. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Lu'_ lirih Sehun pada batinnya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, dulu dirinya hanya terobsesi pada Luhan. Entah kenapa sekarang bagaimana caranya dia menjadi begitu mencintai wanita itu. Tidak ingin wanita yang sudah berstatus menjadi istrinya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan karma?

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih terbenam dalam didada Sehun. Sehun melepas pelukkannya menatap Luhan yang sekarang ini wajahnya dipenuhi oleh air mata, Sehun merasa bersalah telah membuat wanita yang dicintainya menangis apalagi disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"jangan menangis Lu. Kau jelek jika menangis" canda Sehun dan berhasil, Luhan terkekeh disela-sela tangisannya. Luhan memukul pelan bahu Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. Mereka tertawa bersama, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi? Sudah siap menerima hukumanku Lu?" bisik Sehun seduktif disamping telinga Luhan. Luhan melenguh lirih, membangkitkan gairah Sehun. "asal kau tidak marah lagi padaku, aku siap Hunnie" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya agar dapat menjangkau tinggi Sehun.

Sehun mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat Luhan terpana. Luhan akui Sehun memang ahli dalam membuat wanita-wanita bertekuk lutut padanya, termasuk dirinya. "kau ingin mandi dulu, atau langsung kepermainan sayang?" lagi Sehun berbisik tapi kali ini didepan wajah Luhan dengan mata yang menatap dalam mata rusa istrinya.

"aku ingin," Luhan membalas tatapan Sehun, tapi dengan tatapan menggoda serta seduktifnya. Membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan gejolak api yang ada pada dirinya.

"kau mandi dulu Sehun, tubuhmu bau" Setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tercengang akan ucapan Luhan barusan. Sehun ingin protes, tapi sudah keburu Luhan masuk kekamar tamu tak jauh dari kamar mereka. Menutupnya dan menguncinya, terbukti saat Sehun mendengar 'KLEK' dari pintu itu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Bukan! Dia bukan melihat kakinya, tepatnya bagian selatannya yang terlihat menggembung. Sehun menghela nafasnya,"kau akan segera mendapatnya, bersabarlah" ucapnya sambil mengelus kejantanannya dari luar celananya. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya agar dapat menyentuh tubuh molek istrinya.

Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam tertawa dari dalam, jika boleh Luhan tebak suami tak kalah seksi darinya itu pasti sedangkan bersolo ria didalam kamar mandi dengan menyebut namanya. Ah Sehun, pria datar itu lucu juga terkadang.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang membalut pinggangnya, sedangkan tubuh atasnya dibiarkannya terpampang jelas dengan pahatan yang begitu sempurna. Harum maskulinnya yang menguar membuat wanita yang memang sudah berada diatas ranjang King size milik mereka dari tadi tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh itu.

Luhan kini sedang berbaring bersandar dikepala ranjang tempat tidurnya dengan bed cover yang membalut tubuhnya hingga menutupi bahu. Sehun menatap sang istri dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Luhan terkekeh geli, setelahnya ia sibak bed cover dari tubuhnya dan terpampang tubuh Luhan tanpa sehelai benang. Sehun yang melihatnya kambali merasakan bagian selatannya menegang. Istrinya itu benar-benar jalangnya, ingat! JALANGNYA, JALANG SEHUN!

"Kau benar-benar penggoda ulung, Lu" dengan sekali hentak, Sehun sibak handuk yang tadinya melekat dipinggang seksinya kini terdampar begitu saja didepan pintu kamar mandi mereka.

Sehun berjalan pelan munuju ranjang mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari wajah istrinya. Sedangkan Luhan memandangkan benda yang sering memasuki vaginanya itu. Kagum dengan bentuk dari benda itu. Sehun yang menyadari arah pandangan Luhan justru ber-smirk-ria, "suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, sayang?" Bisa dilihatnya pipi sang istri bersemu, yang semakin membuat Luhan seksi.

"aku sudah tidak tahan Lu" Sehun tarik kaki kanan Luhan menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari Luhan, sekarang Luhan sudah terlentang pasrah dengan kedua kakinya yang menjuntai dibawah ranjang.

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir penuh Luhan yang sangat pas bersanding dengan bibirnya. Seolah mereka memang sudah diciptakan untuk bersama. Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain bermain dipayudara kenyal dan padat sang istri. Luhan hanya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dan menerima semua sentuhan suaminya. Kakinya ia bawa kepinggang Sehun, memeluk pinggang itu. Membuat kelamin mereka saling bersentuhan, menimbulkan lenguhan lirih dari kedua belah bibir.

Sehun melepas ciuman basah mereka, menurunkan kepalanya keleher putih Luhan yang bersih tanpa cela. Tapi sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan tanda-tanda merah yang akan dibuat Sehun, menandakan bahwa Luhan hanya untuk Sehun. Sehun seorang.

Sehun semakin gincar menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Luhan begitu mendengar desahan penuh nikmat dari bibir Luhan. Kepala Sehun kembali turun dan berhenti di dua gunung yang menjadi santapan Sehun setiap waktu. Menjilat putting coklat Luhan yang sudah menegang akibat gesekan tubuh mereka. Memasukkan satu payudara kedalam mulut hangat dan basah miliknya, sedangkan payudara yang lainnya ia remas.

"ahh Sehun..niehh" Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia terima dari Sehun. Tubuh Luhan tidak bisa diam, ia terus menggeliat. Menyebabkan kelamin mereka semakin tergesek.

"hhh Luhhh" lenguh Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan remasannya serta hisapannya pada payudara Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap Sehun kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun mengambil kenikmatan yang ia terima begitu saja. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"sabar Lu, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat dari itu" Setelahnya Luhan merasakan bagian bawahnya basah. Ya, Sehun menjilat vagina Luhan. Membuat sang empu mendesah gila dengan tubuh menggeliat tak karuan.

"ouwwhhh Sehunhh, aahh nik..mathhh. Terussshh Sehunhhh" Luhan menekan kepala Sehun agar semakin dalam menghisap vaginanya. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang surga Luhan, mengeksplor lubang Luhan.

"Sehunhh akuhh.. AAAAHHHH" Setelahnya Sehun merasakan cairan keluar dari lubang itu yang langsung saja mehisapnya dan ia telan seolah itu adalah air putih.

"aahh manis Lu"

Sehun beranjak kembali menindih tubuh Luhan dengan tangan kiri yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. "aku masuk sekarang Lu" ucap Sehun yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Sehu memegang kejantanannya, menuntunnya menuju goa hangatnya.

'JLEB'

"akhhhh"

Luhan sedikit meringis begitu Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya kedalamnya, tapi langsung teralihkan oleh rasa nikmat setelah Sehun menggenjotnya dengan perlahan dan teratur. Tapi semakin lama, genjotan Sehun tidak terkendali. Menyentak Luhan dengan kasar, tapi yang Luhan keluarkan adalah erangan nikmat dari bibirnya. Membuat Sehun semakin menggila. Hingga saat itu tiba

"a..aahhh Seh.. ahhh-..akuhhh"

"bersamahh Lu"

"SEHUNHHHHH/LUHHHHH"

Sehun menyentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dilubang Luhan, tidak membiarkan spermanya keluar setetes pun. Nafas mereka memburu, berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan pasokkan udara.

"hh,,kau nikmat Lu" Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ketengah ranjang dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukkannya tanpa melepaskan ikatan yang berada dibawah mereka.

"aku mencintaimu Sehun"

"…"

"aku juga mencintaimu Luhan, sangat mencintaimu"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengikuti Luhan menuju alam mimpi mereka. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Sehun berdoa kepada Tuhan agar memberi mereka buah hati yang akan meramaikan rumah besar mereka itu, serta agar Luhan tidak pergi jauh darinya.

 **TBC.**

 **Semoga suka dengan chap kali ini. Ini ngetik ngasal kalo kalian mau tau :D. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya kalo ada banyak typo dimana-mana, juga penempatan kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya. Dan tidak ada bosan-bosannya Hunhan ucapin makasih buat yang udah repot-repot mau review dan baca nih FF, juga makasih buat yang follow dan favoritin nih FF :D**

 **Akhir kata RnR juseyo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title:

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Sehun, Luhan

Sup Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun

Pairing: Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & married life

Warning: GS for UKE! OOC! TYPO's! Little YAOI!

NOTE: next chap kedepan akan ada banyak (mungkin) cast-cast baru yang bermunculan

Don't like, don't read!

 **Enjoy your reading**

 **SEXY WIFE**

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan dihadiahi dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang membuatnya kembali menutup matanya. Setelah terbiasa Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Luhan menghela nafas panjang, pasti Sehun sudah berangkat kekantor_pikirnya.

Luhan turun dari ranjang mereka dengan bed cover yang membalut tubuh nakednya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan diri. Luhan begitu risih dengan tubuh lengketnya, belum lagi bau sperma yang masih melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya pusing dan mual.

Merasa tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya, ia lepas genggaman tangannya pada bed cover yang membalut tubuhnya, melantarkan bed cover itu dilantai dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sampai dikamar mandi, ia langsung menuju closet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Anehnya yang keluar dari mulut hanya air, membuatnya bingung.

Setelah puas memuntahkan isi perutnya dimana yang keluar hanya air saja, Luhan menekan tombol pembuangan pada closet dan menutup closet itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya diatas closet yang tertutup. Luhan benar-benar merasakan pusing dikepalanya, untuk menegakkan tubuhnya saja ia tak mampu, apalagi berjalan.

"Astaga! Nyonya Oh, anda tidak apa-apa?!" Luhan bahkan tidak dapat menolehkan kepalanya pada suara khwatir dibelakangnya. Tapi untungnya dia hapal dengan suara itu, suara bibi Kim yang memang berperan penting dimansion mereka dia kepala pelayan dirumah ini. "bibi" panggil Luhan lirih.

"Ya Tuhan! Anda pucat sekali nyonya. Saya akan menghubungi Tuan Oh" Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Luhan sudah menahan tangan Bibi Kim. Membuat Bibi Kim yang tadinya ingin ke ruang tengah untuk menghubungi sehun menjadi urung. Dengan gelengan lemah Luhan berikan untuk Bibi Kim. Menolaknya, dia pikir ini hanya masuk angin saja jadi tidak perlu menghubungi suaminya yang mungkin sekarang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas penuh tulisan yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang suami.

"jangan, bi. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Hanya mual saja, mungkin akan sembuh setelah minum teh mint hangat. Bisakah kau siapkan untukku?" awalnya Bibi Kim ragu meninggalkan Luhan dengan keadaan pucat seperti itu, tapi Luhan sedang meminta jadi dia tidak berhak untuk menolak Nyonya-nya itu. Bibi Kim mengangguk, sebelum itu dia membantu Luhan kembali menuju kamar mereka, memakaikan Luhan pakaian yang agak tebal dan membaringkan tubuh lemah Luhan keranjang berantakan mereka.

Merasa Bibi Kim sudah keluar dari kamarnya, iapun kembali melenguh ketika merasakan pusing semakin mendera kepalanya. Karna tidak kuat dengan sakit dikepalanya, Luhan memilih untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

"aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga istriku! Tapi kemana dirimu hah?!" Saat ini Sehun sedang berada didalam ruangannya dengan dua pria yang juga berada disana. Yang satu terlihat biasa saja, mungkin sudah kebal dengan teriakan murka seorang Oh Sehun. Sedangkan pria mungil dengan kulit putih cerahnya dan wajah yang bisa dikatakan cantik tapi terdapat balutan perban dikepalanya itu tertunduk ketakutan dan semakin tertunduk saat Sehun kembali berteriak yang memang untuk dirinya.

"maafkan saya Tuan, kemarin saya mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat akan menuju rumah anda" pria mungil itu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Pria disamping Sehun merasa jengah dengan pria mungil didepan mereka itu, dan berasumsi untuk mengeluarkan suara setelah terdiam sedari tadi.

"sudahlah Sehun, lagian dia sudah bilang kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak kau lihat perban dikepalanya itu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan kemarin kalau pria itu datang dengan darah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Mungkinkah pingsan?" Pria disamping Sehun menatap langit-langit ruangan Sehun, membayangkan istri presdirnya itu yang akan benar-benar pingsan jika melihat darah.

Sehun melihat kekepala pria mungil didepannya, dan Sehun baru sadar kalau terdapat perban dikepala pria mungil didepannya itu. Jimin benar juga_pikir Sehun, ia menghela nafas. Masih memandang pria mungil didepannya tapi kali ini tidak dengan tatapan menusuknya seperti tadi.

"sekarang pergi kerumahku dan jaga istriku. Tetap berada disampingnya, jangan biarkan bajingan itu kembali menyentuh istriku. Aku percaya padamu, Min Suga. Kau boleh kelular" Suga membukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati tuannya serta sekretarisnya yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Suga sedikitpun dari tadi. Sebenarnya Suga risih dengan tatapan sekretaris Sehun itu tapi setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih dengan pria itu yang tidak salah namanya Ji_min? Ya, nanti saat pertemuan mereka dikemudian hari Suga akan berterima kasih padanya.

Setelah Suga keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Jimin masih tidak melepaskan pandangan dari pintu dimana tubuh Suga menghilang. Itu justru membuat Sehun bingung, bahkan Jimin tidak menyahuti panggiliannya sedari tadi.

"YA PARK JIMIN!" Jimin terlonjak ditempatnya berdiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu dan memandang Sehun yang sekarang ini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan binigung dan curiga.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Jimin kelabakan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "a..aku melihat cover dindingmu. Sepertinya harus diganti, warna putihnya sudah agak kotor" Sehun melihat dindingnya yang berwarna putih, benar saja dinding itu terlihat sedikit kusam dan agak kekuningan

"ganti dengan yang baru nanti. Sekarang kau boleh keluar, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku"

Jimin keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan berpapasan dengan dua sahabat tiang Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai dan Chanyeol. "hai Jim, Sehun ada?" Tanya chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Jiimin setelah itu melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Chanyeol dan Kai masuk kedalam ruangan presdir perusahaan Oh Corp dimana teman mereka yang menduduki jabatan itu. Dapat mereka lihat Sehun sedang berkutat dengan lembar-lembaran kertas, sesekali mencoret disalah satu kertas dimana tanda tangannya terlihat disana dan kembali berkutat dengan lembar-lembar kertas yang mungkin dapat membuat kepala pecah.

"Sibuk sekali Tuan Oh" sindir Kai, masuk kedalam dan langsung mendaratkan bokongnya disofa lembut yang berada diruangan Sehun. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai. Sehun yang memang terlalu fokus dengan kertas-kertas itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua sahabat idiotnya itu. "kapan kalian datang?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingung dan menurut Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat bodoh. Membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Sehun semakin bingung melihat sahabatnya, bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau mereka berdua sudah gila.

"wajahmu Sehun" Oh, sehun tahu penyebabnya. Seketika Sehun merubah mimic wajahnya kambali menjadi datar dan tidak lupa tatapan matanya terlihat menajam. Sedikit kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, karna sudah berani-beraninya menertawakan dirinya.

"berhenti tertawa atau aku cabut kerja sama kita" Berhasil, Chanyeol dan Kai terdiam seketika setelah Sehun berucap tadi. Jangan sampai, bisa rugi besar mereka kalau Sehun mencabut kerja sama mereka_begitulah pikir mereka. "begitu lebih baik" dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hei Sehun, bisakah kau melupakan pekerjaanmu sebentar dan melayani kami?"Tanya Chanyeol

"sayangnya aku bukan pelayan kalian" sahut Sehun seadanya dan masih fokus dengan kertas-kertasnnya. Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama mencebikkan bibir mereka, berpikir kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti Sehun?

"kami ingin membicarakan tentang proyek di Jeju Sehun"Kai menyahut dengan kesal. Sehun itu benar-benar menyebalkan, selain iblis Sehun itu juga seperti setan terutama pada otaknya. Meskipun terlihat dingin dan datar, pria yang berstatus suami Luhan itu memiliki segudang rencana jahil –dan jahat tentunya- diotaknya. Benar-benar sempurna bukan?

"untuk apa? Bukannya itu sudah diluar tanggung jawabku? Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan 20% saham milikku untuk proyek itu. Dan selebihnya aku tidak terkait" kini Sehun sedikit melantarkan pekerjaannya demi fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya serius itu. Kai terlihat menghela nafas kasar dan kembali menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya

"memang benar, tapi proyek ini benar-benar membutuhkan kita bertiga Sehun, karena kita yang menyumbangkan saham terbanyak untuk proyek ini. Penyumbang saham yang lain juga merekomendasikan kita bertiga untuk terjun langsung melihat pembangunan hotel itu"

"Jadi Tuan Oh, ikut atau membatalkan proyek besar ini dan merugikan perusahaan sebesar 45 juta dollar?" sambung Chanyeol menanyai Sehun yang sekarang ini sedang sedang berpikir keras menggunakan otaknya.

Sehun menatap kedua sahabatnya dan membuang nafas kasar. "aku tanya istriku dulu" jawab Sehun dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "ouuhh, benar-benar tunduk dengan istri huh?"ejek Kai, dilanjuti dengan tawaan lebar dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Ruangan Sehun yang tadinya sunyi bak pemakaman kini seperti pasar malam. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala,tidak meladeni sahabat gilanya.

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"masuk" suara dingin dari pria tampan dengan rambut blonde miliknya menyahuti dari dalam ruangannya. Pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan pria dengan tubuh besar jalan memasuki ruangan. Begitu sampai didepan meja kerja pria_tampan_dingin, ia sontak langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu" sapa pria bertubuh besar itu pada pria didepannya yang tak lain adalah Kris Wu.

Kris hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban, lebih memilih memperhatikan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita juga pria yang sedang tertawa hangat bersama, bahkan Kris masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu sampai sekarang. Luhan, Kris benar-benar mencintai wanita itu. Tidak peduli bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dulu hingga sekarang. Kris berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang berhak menjadi pendamping hidup Luhan, bukan pria brengsek itu. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia akan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Tidak perduli dengan resiko yang akan didapatinya nanti.

 **FLASHBACK  
Kris POV**

Mataku terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan sinar cahaya yang membuatku menutupi kembali mata yang orang-orang bilang tajam, entahlah aku tidak peduli yang terpenting aku bisa melihat. Tanpa mata ini mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihat wanita yang selama ini menemani hidupku. Luhan namanya, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Lulu. Kekanakan bukan? Ya bagi kalian mungkin memang kenakan, tapi untukku itu lucu. Tidak peduli seberapa kekanakan gadis itu aku tetap menyukainya, ah tidak, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Berbicara tentang Luhan, entah kenapa aku rindu dengannya. Luhan benar-benar candu untukku.

Aku kembali membuka mata denga perlahan agar dapat menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk kedalam retina mataku. Begitu terbiasa, selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah merenggangkan tubuhku yang entah kenapa begitu pegal. Apa yang kulakukan semalam? Seingatku aku hanya mengikuti Sehun yang mengajakku ke BAR dan ia memberiku minuman, dan selanjutnya berciuman dengan.. oh tidak, tidak mungkin!

"kau sudah bangun sayang?" suara lembut dari arah kamar mandi kamarku membuatku langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Mataku terbelak begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri didaun pintu kamar mandi itu. Katakanlah aku terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi itu. Tapi tidak penting untuk saat ini. Saat ini, didepan sana, wanita itu, Jessica. Berdiri dengan handuk yang membalut separuh tubuhnya dari separuh dada hingga separuh paha putih mulus miliknya. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan yang normal aku akan terangsang begitu melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Kulihat tubuhku, dan benar. Dibawah selimut yang menutupi pinggul hingga bawah kakiku, aku, tidak mengenakan apapun? Yang benar saja. Apa yang terjadi semalam?

"Hei Kris ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu. Ah kau bingung kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaianmu? Apa kau lupa dengan yang kita lakukan semalam, Kris? Baiklah biar kujelaskan, beberapa jam yang lalu kita baru saja selesai menikmati kehangatan masing-masing sayang. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau begitu menikmati tubuhku, kau bahkan susah untuk dihentikan. Apa baru kali ini kau dilayani oleh wanita? Luhan, tidak melayanimu?"

Tidak mungkin! Ku tatap gadis ah bukan wanita MURAHAN didepanku dengan nyalang. Menggeram rendah dengan gigi yang menggeletuk, serta tanganku yang terkepal kuat bahkan membuat buku-buku jariku memutih. "apa maksudmu?!" suaraku bahkan tercekat karna menahan amarah yang siap untuk meledak.

Kulihat wanita itu melangkahkan kaki –hina- jenjangnya mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat disamping ranjang King sizeku. Masih kutatap wanita itu bahkan tatapanku semakin menajam, dan kuharap tatapanku dapat membunuhnya segera. Baik Kris, tenangkan dirimu.

"jujur sajalah, Kris. Pacarmu itu, tidak pernah memuaskan dirimu, bukan? Aku- akh!"

 **Author POV**

Kris menarik tangan Jessica, hingga menimpa tubuh telanjangnya dan langsung membalik keadaan jadi menindih tubuh sintal milik Jessica yang masih menggunakan handuk. "siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhku, eoh?" tatapan Kris menajam, membuat nyali Jessica menciut seketika.

"tidak ada yang menyuruhku, sayang. Kau sendiri yang-"

"SIAPA DIA?!"

"d..dia..dia-"

'CLEK'

"Kris, bangun. Ini su-"

"…"

Luhan, berdiri mematung memandang tidak percaya kearah ranjang milik Kris. Mata rusanya memanas begitu memproses keadaan didepan sana.

"Lu..Luhan, i..ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kau salah-"

'BRAK'

Luhan kembali menutup pintu kamar Kris dengan keras dan lari keluar dari apartemen Kris dengan genangan air mata yang sudah siap untuk membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak percaya, Kris, pria yang selama ini menjalin asmara dengannya selama lima tahun, pria yang selalu menjadi tempat sandarannya selama lima tahun, pria yang selama ini ia percaya, pria yang ia cintai, melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu. Tidak cukupkah cinta yang diberinya selama ini? Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu? Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Apa yang Kris mau dari dirinya? Hubungan badan, kah? Tapi mereka sudah sepakat akan berhubungan badan setelah mereka resmi menikah. Luhan kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan kekasih- ah dia bukan kekasih Luhan lagi! Luhan tidak mau berhubungan dengan pria yang mengkhianati kepercayaannya!

"lu, lu tunggu lu. Dengarkan penjelasanku"

Tubuh Luhan tertarik kebelakang dan membentur tubuh kekar Kris. Masuk kedalam pelukan erat –yang sebenarnya hangat- mantan kekasihnya.

"lepas!" Luhan meronta untuk dapat lepas dari rengkuhan erat Kris. Bahkan tidak peduli ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Kris pun tidak mau kalah, ia semakin mengeratkan rangkuhannya namun tidak menyakiti wanita tercintanya. "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sayang"

"PENJELASAN APA LAGI BRENGSEK?! AKU MELIHAT DENGAN MATAKU SENDIRI BAHWA KAU SUDAH TIDUR DENGAN WANITA ITU! Aku benar, bukan? Jadi aku mohon Wu Yifan-ssi. Jangan temui aku lagi, aku **MUAK** melihat wajah brengsekmu itu!"

'BRUK'

Luhan berhasil mendorong tubuh kekar Kris, setelah itu kembali berlari meninggalkan Kris yang terpaku ditempat ia berpijak.

Luhannya barusan saja berkata kasar kepadanya, apa separah itu masalahnya sampai harus mengumpati kekasihmu sendiri? Hey tentu saja Kris, siapa yang tidak akan mengumpat begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau sayangi selama ini bermain api dibelakangmu? Sialan! –umpat Kris dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun" tangan Kris terkepal begitu menyebut satu nama, Oh Sehun. Matanya memerah, menahan amarah dan juga penuh dendam.

.

.

.

"aku yakin saat ini, Luhan dan bule itu sudah putus, Hun. Dan kau dapat mengklaim Luhan sebagai milikmu sepenuhnya" pria berkulit tan tertawa setelah selesai berucap yang juga mengundang tawa dari pria disampingnya yang memiliki telinga lebar. Sedangkan pria berkulit putih yang duduk sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua, dengan segelas wine ddigenggamannya, hanya ber-smirk-ria sambil membayangkan tubuh wanita incarannya selama dua tahun ini semenjak ia masuk kuliah berada dalam kungkungannya dan disertai desahan yang pastinya menggairahkan,bukan?

Tidak sia-sia dua tahun ini kau mendekati Kris bodoh itu, Sehun. Rencanmu berhasil semua. Mendekati Kris dan Luhan, membuat mereka bertengkar karena masalah kecil, jika sudah bertengkar maka salah satu butuh hiburan bukan? Sehun datang ke Kris, menawarkan segelas minuman dan ' **BANG** ' masalah besar pun terjadi, dan hubungan mereka hancur.

"aku tidak tau, kau berbuat nekat seperti ini hanya untuk wanita lugu itu Oh Sehun" ucap pria bertelinga lebar kepada Sehun yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kembali meminum minumannya.

"selanjutnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"entahlah, mungkin merelakan bahuku untuk tempat bersandar wanita China itu?"

"kau benar-benar licik, bung"

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

Suga sampai di mension Oh Sehun, ia keluar dari mobil yang dikendarainya dan berjalan kepintu utaman mension Sehun yang sudah terbuka dengan seorang wanita paruh baya didepan sana.

"anyeonghaseyo" sapa Suga dengan sopan kepada wanita tua didepannya. Wanita tua yang tak lain adalah bibi Kim tersenyum ramah kepada Suga dan mempersilahkan masuk kedalam mension Sehun.

"jadi anda …"

"ah, saya Min Yoongi tapi anda bisa panggil saya Suga"

"ahh kau pengawal baru Luhan? Salam kenal Suga-ssi, saya Kim minji, panggil saja bibi Kim" mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

Bibi Kim pikir, Luhan akan menyukai pengawalnya yang satu ini. Berbeda dengan pengawalnya yang sebelumnya, Suga terlihat sangat imut dan mungil. Tidak tampak menyeramkan, seperti pengawalnya yang terdahulu. Melihat mukanya saja Luhan tidak mau, apalagi berdekatan dengannya –itu pikir Luhan.

"Luhan sedang istirahat dikamarnya, tadi pagi ia mual-mual" ujar bibi Kim sambil duduk disalah satu sofa mewah milik Sehun yang direkomendasikan oleh Luhan. Tak lupa ia mempersilahkan Suga untuk duduk bersamanya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus memberitahu tuan tentang keadaan nyonya Oh" Suga berniat mengambil ponselnya didalam saku jas, sebelum bibi Kim menahan pergerakannya.

"jangan, Luhan bilang dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun bekerja. Jika Sehun datang, Luhan akan marah padaku atau mungkin juga padamu. Dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak akan mau kau berada disampingnya" Sontak Suga kembali memasukan ponsel itu ketempat semula dengan matanya yang terbelak dan itu berhasil membuat bibi Kim terkekeh melihatnya.

"kau lucu juga, Suga-ssi. Aku yakin Luhan akan langsung menyukaimu" ujar bibi Kim dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "aku harus kedapur, ada yang harus kulakukan"

"ah _ne_ , bibi Kim"

.

.

.

"Hai Kyung" sapa Baekhyun, begitu melihat wanita bermata belo berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. "masuklah, sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Kemana suami hitammu itu?"

"dia tidak hitam, Baek. Dia tan, okey. Itu seksi" bela wanita yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo. Istri dari Kim Jong In.

"ok, dia tidak hitam. Hanya gelap" ujar Baekhyun berbisik diakhir kalimat, takut sahabat mungilnya mengamuk. Owh, jangan bermain-main dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamuk atau marah, dia akan berubah menjadi satansoo, mengerikan. Namun sepertinya bisikanmu terlalu keras Baek, buktinya sekarang Kyungsoo sedang melototimu dengan mata besarnya itu.

"o..ok aku minta maaf, jangan mengamuk soo. Nanti keponakanmu takut padamu"

Kyungsoo merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi sumring, begitu mendengar kata keponakan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"bagaimana keadaan keponakan kesayanganku? Baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berat, kan? Chanyeol tidak memasukkimu, kan? Chan-.."

"oh my god Kyung, pertanyaanmu! Kai hitam itu benar-benar merusak otak polosmu, Kyung. Akan kuberi hukuman Kim-hitam-Jong In itu-.."

"hei sudah kubilang Kaiku tidak hitam, Baek!"

"hitam salah satu dari nama-nama tengahnya, Kyung! Hitam, brengsek, bajingan, mesum, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Park Baekhyun!"

"apa Kim Kyungsoo?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai menyipitkan matanya agar terlihat tajam dan dapat menakuti wanita hamil didepannya. Baekhyun? Oh jangan tanyakan calon ibu itu, matanya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Jika para suami dia kedua wanita melihat mereka sekarang, sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan diseret kekamar untuk dihabisi. Bagaimana tidak, bukannya menakutkan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo malah terlihat menggemaskan dengan tatapan itu. Jika saja ada Luhan-.. Dari mata yang tadinya menyipit kini malah terganti dengan mata yang membola besar, apalagi Kyungsoo yang sudah besar malah semakin besar.

"Luhan!" Sebut mereka serentak, dan dilanjuti dengan tawaan bahagia mereka.

" _aigoo_ , kita hampir melupakan rusa manis kita Kyung" itu Baekhyun

"eung, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Semenjak Sehun memperketat pengawalan kepada Luhan, kita jadi susah berhubungan dengan dia. Semua ini gara-gara Kris brengsek itu!"

"kau tau dari mana gara-gara si bajingan Kris?"

"tentu saja tau, Kai yang memberi tahu kalau bajingan sialan itu kembali ke Korea"

"ya, dan dia akan membawa pergi Luhan dari kita Kyung. tidak, tepatnya dari sehun!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat menghela bersamaan, membuang sedikit beban pada diri mereka. "aku tidak tahu kenapa Kris ingin mengambil Luhan dari Sehun. Bukannya dia yang mengkhianati Luhan?" Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tidak tahu juga alasan kenapa lelaki yang pernah menjadi pemilik dari hati Luhan, begitu menginginkan Luhan kembali padanya sedangkan lelaki blonde itu yang telah mengkhianati wanitanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Setelah sekian lama nggak update, akhirnya bisa update juga. Dan ceritanya pun semakin menarik, menarik untuk tidak dibaca :" Setelah sekian lama nggak ngetik dan berpikir, ceritanya malah makin gaje banget dan buaaaanyak typonya. Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya dong,,**

 **Dan ada kabar gembira buat saya sendiri, saya udah masuk SMA , yeeeeeeees! /kagak nanya uuuuu/ ako mah apa atuh :'( hehe abaikan :D sebenarnya udah lama sih masuk SMA /kagak nanya peak/**

 **Disini saya udah kasih tau apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Kris dimasa lalu. Dan saya pun nggak tau apa reader mengerti dengan permasalahan yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga. Saya aja nggak ngerti, hanya asal ngetik apa yang ada diotak aja. Otaknya buntu udah lama nggak kerja.**

 **Kyungsoo udah muncul, kalo ada yang menunggu kemunculannya (ya kalo emang ada yang nungguin. Kalo nggak ada, ya Kyungsoo mah rapopo. Yakan, Kyung? :v ) :D tapi tunggu, bukannya dichap kemarin Kyungsoo ada muncul? Saya lupa,, :3**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah nugguin kelanjutan cerita gaje ini, dan udah follow serta favorit nih ff. Diusahain kelanjutannya bisa cepat, kalo emang ada yang mau cepat. Kalo enggak, ya lambat-lambatin dikit nggak papah juga kan?**

 **Dan aku mau bilang di Chap 3 ada bagian yang aku ubah, jadi silahkan cek terlebih dahulu –kalau mau sih, nggak juga gak papa-**

 **Akhir kata Thaks for read, Review juseyo/?**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **SEXY WIFE**

 **Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris.**

 **Sup Cast: Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.**

.

.

Luhan dan Suga kini berada dirumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang semakin memburuk. Tadinya sewaktu Luhan bangun, ia kira keadaannya akan baik kembali. Namun bangun dari ranjangnya saja ia tidak bisa, yang ada kepalanya bertambah berat dan berputar, belum lagi mual yang menghapirinya tiada henti, dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

"apakah tidak apa-apa tidak memberitahu tuan Oh, nyonya?" Suga yang sedari tadi uring-uringan dengan dua fakta yang harus ia patuhi. Pertama, seharusnya ia memberitahukan semua yang dilakukan Luhan kepada Sehun. Kedua, disatu sisi ia juga harus mematuhi perintah Luhan untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan keadaan Luhan kepada Sehun. Jadi mana yang harus Suga patuhi? Perintah Sehun atau Luhan?

"sudahlah, Suga. Kau turuti saja perintahku, aku ini istri dari tuanmu. Dan juga, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggil namaku saja? Namaku itu Luhan, Lu-Han, atau Lulu jika menurutmu Luhan itu susah atau kepanjangan. Dan lagi, sekarang ini kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku, jadi kau harus menuruti **semua** ucapanku, bukan pria berwajah datar namun sayangnya tampan itu. Dasar!" Sungguh, bagi Suga Luhan maupun Sehun sebelas dua belas. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"selamat Luhan- _ssi_ anda positif hamil, dua minggu"

Apa Luhan bermimpi sekarang? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan dia. Biarkan ia berada dimimpi ini.

"ka..kau hamil lu. Kau hamil Luhan!" Suga begitu antusias begitu mendengar istri dari Tuannya hamil. Ia begitu senang karena ia pernah mendengar dari orang keluarga Oh begitu menginginkan anak, namun belum kesampaian. Dan sekarang baru tercapai, sungguh berita membahagiakan bukan?

"tuan Oh harus mengatahui ini!"

Suga akan menghubungi Sehun sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia terselip disana.

"jangan beritahu suamiku, aku mau ini menjadi kado special dihari ulang tahunnya nanti. Sebentar lagi dia akan ulang tahun"

Tidak lupa senyuman Luhan yang mengembang sepanjang ucapannya. Mengundang Suga untuk ikut tersenyum karnanya.

.

.

.

"sayang aku pulang"

Itu Sehun, yang baru saja masuk dengan wajah suntuk serta rambut yang berantakan tapi, sialnya dia masih terlihat seksi. Beruntung sekali kau Luhan.

"kau sudah pulang? Kenapa hari ini pulang telat? Tidak biasanya, apa tadi kau makan malam duluan? Atau kau makan bersama wanita-.."

"sayang, suami tampanmu ini baru saja pulang dari kerja untuk membeli keperluan istri tercintanya dan anak kita nanti. Seharusnya kau memberiku sebuah ciuman panas yang menggairahkan dan-.. AKH! Kenapa memukulku sayang?" Sehun terkejut melihat istri kali ini. Apa sekarang istrinya mulai menjadi seperti Baekhyun yang suka menganiaya suaminya? _Tsundere_? Hoho jangan sampai, Sehun bahkan bergidik ngeri melihat merah-merah disekitar lengan Chanyeol. Dan katanya itu hasil cinta dari istrinya, sempat terbesit pikiran kotor diotaknya. Sampai Chanyeol menambahi bahwa merah-merah itu adalah bekas cubitan sayang dari Baekhyun. Ukh! Mengerikan bukan?

"dasar mesum! Kenapa kalian hanya memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau seks saja? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kami kaum wanita yang hanya bisa mengangkang pasrah dibawah kalian! Tidakkah kalian memikirkan betapa lelahnya kami dengan gaya seperti itu? Belum lagi kalian-..terutama kau! Tidak memikirkan diriku yang lelah kau sodoki dengan brutal. Dasar Oh-Mesum- Sehun! Hari ini kau tidur diluar!" Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan hentakan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang melongo ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Bukankah menurut kalian kalimat Luhan itu sedikit lebih vulgar? Siapa yang mengajari istri polosnya berucap seperti itu? Dan apa hanya Sehun saja yang merasa bahwa istrinya sedikit lebih sensitive sekarang.

.

.

.

'TOK..TOK..TOK'

"lu,, sayang, aku minta maaf, lu. Aku mengaku kalau aku salah, aku janji tak akan pulang telat lagi dan-.. aku janji, saat kita bercinta lagi, aku tak akan melakukan gaya itu lagi. Kau mau gaya apa? Doggy? Ah atau woman on top? Ataukah-.."

'BRUK'

"MATI SAJA KAU OH SEHUN!" terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam setelah bunyi dentuman dari arah pintu, yang Sehun tak yakin suara apa itu.

"Lu sayang~, kalau nanti aku mati siapa yang akan memberimu anak? Didunia ini sperma yang pas untuk rahimmu, hanya spermaku sayang~. Lagipula, penisku sudah cocok dengan vagi-.."

'KLEK'

Terlihat Luhan berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah merahnya, dengan bibir yang mencebik serta matanya yang ia buat menajam agar suaminya itu terintimidasi. Namun bukannya merasa takut, Sehun malahan ingin mencubit pipi gembil istrinya itu, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, disaat Luhan sudah menatapnya seperti itu dan juga warna wajahnya yang berubah, maka yang harus Sehun lakukan adalah menundukan wajahnya seolah ia merasa takut layaknya anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"maafkan aku~"

"…"

Sehun menatap istrinya saat tidak mendapat sautan dari Luhan. Benar saja, ia langsung panik begitu melihat benda cair bening mengalir disepanjang pipi halus Luhan.

"hei, ada apa? A..apa aku begitu keterlaluan, sayang? Aku minta maaf, Lu. Aku-.."

"bodoh"

"huh?"

"hiks.. aku membencimu, Tuan Oh yang **menyebalkan**. Tidur diluar!"

'BLAM'

Sehun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan mengerjapkan mata, mengartikan kalau ia sedang bingung sekarang. Dan saat ia kembali kedunianya,

"oh ayolah Luhan, aku tak ingin tidur terpisah darimu, sayang"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, ruang keluarga dengan cemilan diatas meja juga TV yang menyala. Ah! Jangan lupakan benda persegi yang tak pernah absen dari kehidupan seorang pembisnis maupun masyarakat sekarang, ponsel. Sehun tidak bisa tidur, awalnya ia menonton TV namun sekarang ia bosan dan berakhir dengan memainkan benda canggih itu sekedar untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak cepat diatas keyboard ponselnya, entah apa yang sedang ia ketik itu.

'SRET'

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengetik bahan untuk presentasinya lusa, tiba-tiba tangan putih menarik ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu diatas meja.

"aku menyuruhmu tidur diluar bukan berarti kau harus bermain dengan ponselmu, Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

"sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun ya,"

"sepertinya aku harus memberikan hadiah yang special untuk adikku itu"

Seorang pria dengan keadaan naked berbaring bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sepanjang bahu, juga dalam keadaan yang sama seperti pria itu, naked. Hanya selimut tipis yang menutupi apa yang dibalik selimut itu.

Dia Kris, memainkan rambut halus wanita yang saat ini sedang bersandar didada bidangnya dengan perlahan. Memberikan rasa nyaman kepada wanita yang telah ia klaim menjadi pemuas nafsu tetapnya. Yang artinya, hanya wanita itu saja yang boleh menyentuh Kris atau disentuh Kris. Ya, hanya Kris yang boleh menyentuh wanita itu. Ia bertindak benar bukan? Bukan tanpa alasan ia membayar mahal agar wanita itu dapat keluar dari rumah yang dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan yang menurut Kris sangat menjijikan itu. Wanita itu ia bayar agar menjadi miliknya, pemuas nafsunya, atau pelampiasan saat ia _lost control_ pada emosinya.

"tidak bisakah kau menghentikan semuanya, Kris? Selama ini kau hanya dibutakan oleh cinta dan dendam akan masa lalu-..akh!"

Kris menarik rambut yang sebenarnya adalah bagian favoritenya dari wanitanya itu. Dia bahkan selalu menarik rambut itu, saat ia sudah mencapai kenikmatannya.

"aku pernah mengatakan untuk tak ikut campur dalam kehidupanku, yang harus kau lakukan hanya berbaring diranjangku, dan menghangatkan ranjang ini dengan mengangkang lebar dibawahku!"

"AKH! Kris"

Bukan hanya fisik yang Kris sakiti, namun batinnya juga merasakan perihnya luka yang Kris torehkan kepadanya tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan saat ini pria yang diam-diam ia cintai itu sudah kembali menindih tubuhnya, menyingkirkan selimut yang menjadi penghalangnya. Dan tanpa mempersiapkan wanita dibawahnya, ia langsung memasukkan batangnya dalam sekali hentak. Menimbulkan pekikan nyaring yang keluar dari bibir ranum wanita dibawahnya.

Bukannya merasa iba, Kris bahkan langsung menghentak-hentakkan batangnya. Mencari kenikmatan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari wanitanya, tanpa peduli isakan yang diiringi dengan pekikan kesakitan dari wanita dibawahnya. Malahan ia menikmati bagaimana wanitanya itu tersiksa dengan rintihan dan ringisan dari bibir merahnya, menurutnya wanitanya semakin seksi seperti itu.

"ahh…ahhh-.. god! Sayang, lubangmu akh menjepitku. Shit!"

Kris semakin menggila begitu merasa ia akan segera mencapai kenikmatannya.

"ahk akh akh ahh.. Krishh berhen-.. akh!"

Kris tak mendengarkan ucapan sang wanita dan lebih mencari kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia capai. Tak memperdulikan kalau wanita dibawanya sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, dan

"AAHHH!"

Kris mendorong batangnya semakin dalam kelubang wanitanya, mengeluarkan cairan cinta-..ah spermanya kedalam rahim hangat jalangnya dengan kepalanya yang mendongak juga matanya yang tertutup dan mulut setengah terbuka. Menikmati sensasi dari kenikmatan yang ia capai barusan.

.

.

.

"sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Seharusnya Sehun memarahi orang yang telah berani menggangu kerjanya, namun begitu melihat bahwa yang mengganggunya adalah sang istri, Luhan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih bertanya, ketimbang melawan sang istrinya yang entah karena apa Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih sensitive sekarang.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Tuan Oh yang terhormat! Kenapa kau belum tidur, dan bermain-main dengan benda itu? Ah! Ataukah kau sedang membalas pesan wanita-wanita genit yang menginginkanmu, huh? Kalau begitu maafkan-.."

"hei, sayang. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Dan-.. wanita genit? Yang benar saja, wanita genitku hanya dirimu sayang"

"apa? Kau mengataiku wanita genit? Jadi, maksudmu aku genit begitu? Woah, aku tak percaya ini!" Luhan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya, seperti wajahnya mulai terbakar.

"Bu..bu..bukan begitu maksudku, Lu. Kau memang wanita genitku, karena kau hanya genit saat berada didepanku saja. A..apalagi saat kita bercinta"

"Oh Sehun! Apa diotakmu hanya ada seks huh? Aku ini istrimu, bukan pemuas nafsu-.. hmmpptt"

Agar istrinya berhenti berprasangka buruk tentangnya, Sehun memilih membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya dan sedikit melumatnya lembut, agar Luhan dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta Sehun untuknya. Luhan sudah tenang meskipun tadi sempat membrontak sedikit dan sekarang membalas ciuman dari Sehun.

'CUP'

Sehun mengakhiri lumatan mereka dengan kecupan kecil dibibir atas Luhan.

"maafkan aku, kalau aku ada salah padamu Lu. Ya, meskipun aku juga bingung dimana letak kesalahanku, sstt! Dengarkan suamimu, sayang"

Luhan yang awalnya ingin membalas ucapan Sehun, terdiam dengan teguran sang suami.

"Aku yang memang sial, atau memang akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit lebih sensitive ,hmm?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelagapan dengan pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"hmmm, entahlah" – _mungkin karena kehamilanku_ , lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya banyak lagi. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau masuk kamar dan istirahat. Aku juga akan istirahat, disini" Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut juga senyumannya yang selalu saja berhasil menghipnotis Luhan dengan segala ketampanan yang Sehun miliki, apalagi saat pria itu tersenyum berlipat-lipat lebih tampan.

"eung, sebenarnya Sehun.. aku…"

"aku?"

"eumm, aku.."

"kau kenapa, Lu?"

"akumerindukanpelukanmu"

"…"

Sehun tak merespon ucapan Luhan yang terbilang cukup tak jelas, namun sayangnya dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas maksud istri mungilnya ini. Ia menyeringai begitu melihat wajah istrinya berubah menjadi merah, nonono bukan karena marah, namun malu. Bukankah istrinya ini sungguh menggemaskan?

"Sehun?"

"ucapkan sekali lagi, Lu"

"Se-.."

"Lu"

"hh, aku..merindukan..pelukanmu. PUAS! Aku tak bisa tidur~ kalau kau tak memelukku, Hunnie" lihatlah bagaimana istrinya ini sedang bertingkah imut padanya, menggemaskan sekali. Dan bertambah menggemaskan dengan bibirnya yang mencebik maju, siap untuk dilahap. Serta matanya yang-.. ugh tahan dirimu Oh Sehun!

"Sepertinya satu jam yang lalu, seorang wanita mengatakan sangat membenciku"

"itu karena kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tentang hal dewasa seperti itu kepada istrimu dengan vulgar.. **vulgar** Oh Sehun! Aku ini istrimu, bukan jalangmu!"

Hoo, lihatlah mata itu, yang tadinya terlihat seperti kucing kini berubah seram –ya meskipun masih tetap imut- dengan pelototan lebar, mirip seperti mata sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"ta..tapi, bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan vulgar dariku? Bahkan saat kita bercinta-.."

"lihat-lihat, apa kau ingin membicarakan seks lagi didepanku, hah? Aku ini istri-.."

'GREP'

"aku tahu, Lu. Kau memang istriku, satu-satunya istri yang kupunya di dunia ini. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan istri sepertimu, Lu, dari sekian banyak wanita di dunia, aku memilihmu. Jadi, maafkan aku dengan semua perkataanku yang terlalu vulgar untukmu, meskipun saat kita bercinta kau selalu berucap vulgar kepadaku. Aku mencintaimu sayang"

"…"

"Lu?"

"Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu? Setahuku kau adalah pria paling buruk dalam hal merayu? Apa kau memiliki simpanan hah! Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar! Istrimu sedang mengandung, kau malah bermain api diluar sana? Suami macam ap-.."

"mengandung?" Luhan menutup mulutnya ketika tak sengaja ia mengatakan dirinya mengandung yang seharusnya ia katakana saat ulang tahun Sehun nanti.

"a..aku-.."

"Lu!" Luhan menunduk mulai takut dengan tatapan Sehun, belum lagi nada peringatan dari suaranya. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipun sudah keceplosan. Daripada mendapat amukan dari Sehun lebih baik dia mengakuinya.

"hh, ya aku mengandung..anakmu"

"astaga-.."

Sehun mundur satu langkah dengan pandangan tak percaya, tak percayang dengan apa yang ia dengar dari istrinya. Ia kira ia salah dengar, namun ternyata istrinya-.. TAK BISA DIPERCAYA! ISTRINYA HAMIL, NAMUN IA BARU MENGETAHUINYA?

"kau hamil, Lu? Dan kau tak memberitahuku? Haha! Kau anggap aku apa, Lu?" Sehun tersenyum tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima.

"Sehun, bukan itu maksudku, sungguh. Aku hanya-.."

"apa? Kau hanya apa? Tak mau aku tahu tentang kehamilanmu? Tak mau aku menjaga bayiku bersamamu? ARGH!" Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan mengacak rambut yang tadinya tertata rapi, namun kini sudah berantakan. Sehun perlu mendinginkan otaknya yang penuh dengan pemikiran negative tantang istrinya yang tak memberitahu tentang kehamilannya kepada Sehun.

"…"

"…"

"hiks, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan diulang tahunmu nanti. Sebenarnya ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahumu. Bahkan aku baru tahu tentang kehamilanku tadi siang" lirih Luhan.

Meski kecil, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke Luhan yang sekarang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Astaga, ia telah menyakiti istrinya kali ini.

"hei, Lu, sayang"

Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh rapuh itu dan memeluknya. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali! Seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"maafkan aku" bisiknya disamping telinga Luhan.

"jangan marah padaku, Hunnie"

"tak akan, Lu. Tak akan lagi"

Tangisan Luhan mulai mereda dan Luhan mengendurkan pelukan mereka, begitu pula Sehun. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Ah! Sehun sampai lupa kalau istrinya sedang berbadan dua. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus perut datar milik Luhan, istrinya. Didalam sana, ada anaknya.

"bagaimana dia disana? Sehatkan?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"hmm, dia sehat"

"aku tidak percaya akhirnya Tuhan memberiku malaikat kecil di kehidupan kita, sayang" tutur Sehun haru. Bahkan ia mulai turun dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Menyamakan tingginya dengan perut Luhan.

"Hai, malaikat kecil. Bagaimana didalam sana? Gelapkah? Kau tidak takut gelapkan, sayang? Hanya menunggu sembilan bulan lagi, kau akan melihat betapa terangnya dunia ini sayang. Jadi, selama itu jangan menyusahkan atau menyakiti Ibumu,oke?" Sehun terlihat seperti orang gila berbicara dengan perut Luhan, tapi tidak menurut Luhan. Luhan bahkan terharu melihat interaksi yang Sehun bangun kepada anaknya yang belum genap satu bulan di dalam sana.

"oke, daddy~" Luhan menjawab dengan suara yang di buat seperti anak kecil, seakan anak mereka yang membalas tuturannya.

Daddy? Benarkah Sehun sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ayah? Benarkah itu? Rasanya Sehun seperti sedang bermimpi sekarang ini. Kalau memang ini mimpi, Tuhan. Jangan bangunkan Sehun sementara ini. Biarkan dia bahagia tanpa memikul beban yang sedang di hadapinya sekarang.

..

..

..

Hari Rabu adalah hari yang sangat Luhan tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa? Karena suaminya ulang tahun hari itu. Kini Luhan sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sehun di kediaman mereka. Dibantu pelayan-pelayan dirumah tentu saja. Tidak mungkin dia mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Dia sayang kandungannya asal kalian tau.

Senyuman merekah tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipis mungilnya. Dengan telaten ia menghias kue yang sengaja ia buat khusus untuk Sehun, suami tercinta. Ia ingin kejutan ulang tahun suaminya kali ini sentuhan dari tangan mungilnya semua. Ya meskipun beberapa tidak, seperti menggantung balon warna warni juga menempelkan balon huruf kedinding.

"ah tidak! Kenapa strawberrynya harus habis?" tanya Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kecewa. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini ada saja yang mengganggu kesenangannya? Luhan mendengus kasar mengetahui fakta itu.

"kenapa, Lu?"

"Ini, ajjhuma. Strawberrynya habis. Aku ingin ke supermarket di seberang jalan. Ajjhuma bisa mengambil alihkan?"

"apa yang tidak bisa ajjhuma lakukan sayang?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang terdengar pertanyaan dari Shin ajjhuma yang bekerja di mansion sehun sudah sangat lama. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Luhan bergegas keluar dari rumah tak lupa meminta Suga untuk menemaninya. Ia tak mau mengulang kejadian seperti hari itu lagi. Cukup dua kali saja ia buat Sehun murka.

Sesampainya di supermarket Luhan menyuruh Suga menunggu di dalam mobil dan dia yang masuk. Awalnya Suga menolak dengan alasan dia yang akan membawa barang-barang Luhan nanti. Lagipun Luhankan sedang hamil, mana mungkin dia biarkan beraktivitas diluar sendirian. Yang ada dia mendapat amukan dari Sehun. Tapi Luhan mengelak dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya membawa satu kotak kecil strawberry tidak banyak, karena memang hanya itu yang ingin Luhan beli tak lebih.

Drr..drr..drr

"halo sayang?"

" _kau dimana?"_

"aku? Di supermarket"

" _supermarket? Jangan bilang kau-.."_

"aku bersama Suga, Sehun. Jangan khawatir"

" _benar?"_

"iya sayang~"

" _hhh baiklah"_

"oh iya! Aku ingin kau cepat pulang"

" _kenapa?"_

"hanya… cepat pulang saja. Sehun kecil merindukan Daddynya~"

" _hahaha baiklah, apapun akan kulakukan untuk Sehun kecil juga Mommynya. Kalau begitu aku tutup, aku mencintaimu sayang"_

"aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie Daddy"

Luhan mengakhiri panggilan dari Sehun dengan senyuman yang tak pudar dari bibirnya. Sepanjang jalan mencari buah yang ia mau, senyuman itu masih saja terukir di bibirnya. Saking asyik dengan dunianya, Luhan tak sadar kini dua pria berbadan kekar yang di baluti setelan hitam mendekatinya perlahan dan,

"hmmpppttt"

Mereka menempelkan kain yang sudah diberi obat bius ke indra penciuman Luhan, alhasil perlahan Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk begitu saja. Untungnya kedua pria berbadan kekar itu sempat menahan bahunya dan menyeretnya.

..

..

..

BRAK

Pintu ruangan Sehun di dobrak kencang, mengagetkan orang didalamnya tak terkecuali Sehun yang kini sedang membicarakan salah satu anak perusahaannya dengan bawahan terpecayanya. Disana juga ada Jimin yang selalu menemani Sehun kemanapun atau kadang-kadang menggantikan posisi pria itu saat sedang rapat kalau saja Sehun lebih memilih menemani istrinya di rumah ketimbang kembali ke kantor.

Di depan sana, tepatnya di daun pintu. Suga berdiri dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya dan juga raut wajahnya yang menegang serta pucat pasi. Tak lupa juga nafasnya yang memburu, sepertinya pria itu habis berlarian. Bahkan tangan pria mungil itu bergetar. Ada apa dengan dia?

Suga menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Namun lambat laun, Sehun mengerti arti tatapan itu. Tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya berubah pucat seketika.

"Luhan-.."

 **TBC**

 **Tebak siapa yang nyulik Luhan? Kayaknya sih udah pada bisa nebak ya? Hadeeeh :3**

 **Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lamanya kagak update. Ada yang masih nungguin nih cerita gak? /Reader: KAGAK ADA!/ *mewek kejer***

 **Oke lupakan_-**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mau baca nih cerita abal-abalan. Sekedar infor, aku sekarang juga mulai buat cerita –yang lagi-lagi abal-abalan- di WATTPAD dengan akun srkinanti /reader: KAGAK NANYA!/ Jahatnya~~ … Kalau ada yang berminat baca silahkan menuju akun tersebut oke? Dan beri komentar kalian tentang cerita aku yang satu itu. Pahit, pedas, manis, asem, asin bakalan aku terima dengan lapang hati /jangan yang jahat-jahat ye? Ntar iman dakuh nggak kuat nerimanya, malah down** **/**

 **Ah! Mungkin setelah ini aku bakalan slow update yah. Gara-gara laptop aku rusak, aku jadi susah mau ngetik cerita. Pas udah ada pinjeman laptop dari emak, eeeh malah gak dapat ide. Tapi tenang aja aku gak pending-in nih cerita kok. Cuma slow update doang, nggak tau kapan updatenya. Gak papa yah? Maaf kalo buat kalian-kalian pada kecewa**

 **Oke, kita tutup seksi curcolnya. Sekali lagi makasih yang udah mau baca dan review nih cerita. Untuk kalian yang berpikiran aku sombong karna gak pernah balas review kalian, maaf untuk itu. Satu lagi yang kalian perlu ketahui, aku gak punya alat canggih yang kalian sebut HP karna udah aku ceburin ke bak kamar mandi setahun lebih yang lalu. Dan itu adalah Hp yang kesekian kalinya masuk tong sampah. Setelah itu emak udah trauma beliin barang canggih buat aku. /Ya Allah mirisnya hidup hambamu ini *mewek kejer*/**

 **Malah curcol lagi. Udah ya, see you next chap yang entah kapan. Silahkan review jika kalian puas maupun tidak dengan chapter kali ini. Serta komentar kalian tentang alur cerita ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **See you guys….**


	7. bukan update

Maaf ini bukan update...

Ada yang setuju kalo cerita ini saya unpublish? Maaf kalo terlalu nendadak, sekian lama cerita ini terbengkalai eh tiba-tiba malah muncul berita ini... Yang memang menunggu cerita ini, saya mohon maaaf. Alasan saya ingin meng-unpublish cerita ini karena, saya tidak lagi sejalan dengan alur ceritanya. Mau dilanjutin tapi cuma satu dua kata doang diketik. Jadi, bolehkah?

Untuk yang tidak suka dengan cerita ini, semoga kalian senang melihat kabar ini...

Untuk saat ini saya membutuhkan suara kalian, unpublish atau lanjut? Kalo banyak yang ingin lanjut, In Sya Allah saya lanjutin...

Sekian, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua. 


	8. chapter 7

.

.

SEXY WIFE

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris.

Sup Cast: Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

.

.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dimana dia? Satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepla Luhan ketika berhasil memfokuskan pandangannya melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat asing. Bahkan cahaya penerangan disini begitu minim, mengharuskan Luhan menyipitkan matanya agar penglihatannya jelas. Juga lantai yang dingin menyapa langsung kulit halus Luhan.

"ugh" keluhan lirih keluar dari bibir manis Luhan.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh kepala. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dari kedua tangannya. Mata Luhan melebar begitu melihat di pergelangan tangannya terdapat borgol dengan rantai panjang menempel didinding dekatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Luhan tertahan.

Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan benda bodoh itu dari pergelangan tangan. Tapi bukannya terlepas tangannya malah berubah menjadi merah terutama dibagian pergelangannya yang membiru dan terluka. Luhan meringis perih begitu luka goresan dipergelangan tangannya diterpa angin yang berhembus pelan.

 ** _KLEK_**

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu yang terbuka, memberi cahaya dari dalam ruangan yang Luhan tak tau dimana ini. Menampilkan seorang pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seringainya.

"Kris?" panggil Luhan lirih.

"hai sayang. Sudah bangun?" Kris jalan mendekati Luhan yang meringsut mundur menjauhi pria itu. Namun sayang, dia terpojok dengan dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. Bukan hanya itu, borgol yang memborgol tangannya juga menghambat pergerakannya.

"mau apa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku Kris?" tanya Luhan panik.

Dan semakin panik saat Kris sudah berhenti tepat didepannya. Berjongkok dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Seringaiannya tak pernah luntur dari bibir –sialan- seksinya.

"it's okey sayang" Kris mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Luhan yang sontak langsung ditepis oleh wanita itu. Kris menatap tangannya sambil mendengus tak percaya.

"wow! Apa bersama Sehun membuatmu menjadi agresif seperti ini, Lu? Hebat sekali bajingan itu?"

"Sehun tidak bajingan! Kau yang bajingan, brengsek!"

"wow sayang. Bibirmu semakin seksi saja. Boleh aku cium?" Kris menarik dagu Luhan kasar. Mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Dan berhenti saat kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Luhan membunuh rasa takutnya, menatap pria yang telah menyakitinya dulu itu dengan tajam. Sehun bilang kalau tatapan tajamnya bukannya menakutkan malah semakin membuat dia menggairahkan. Tapi siapa peduli? Untuk sekarang, Luhan sangat berkeinginan untuk membunuh Kris. Bahkan kalau perlu dia ingin mencincang tubuh atletik milik Kris menjadi potongan-potongan yang kecil-kecil. Wow Lu, apa kehamilanmu membuat dirimu menjadi psyco yang sadis? Terserah!

"Kalau kuberitahu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau akan kembali padaku Lu?"

 ** _DEG_**

Jantung Luhan berhenti beberapa detik. Tatapan Kris berubah menjadi sendu. Tatapan itu yang pernah membuat Luhan jatuh cinta. Jangan Luhan! Jangan lagi! Sehunlah yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Bukan brengsek ini!

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. Menolak untuk menatap pria itu lagi.

Kris tersenyum lirih karenanya. Dia yang menjadi korban disini. Kenapa dia yang dibenci? Kenapa dia yang harus menerima imbasnya? Apa salahnya? Ini semua karena Sehun. Kalau Sehun tidak memerintahkan gadis jalang itu, Luhan pasti sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang! dan mungkin mereka sudah bahagia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Ini semua salah Sehun!

Kris menggeram berat begitu kembali mengingat perlakuan bejat mantan sahabat yang dia anggap adiknya itu. Sehun harus menerima balasannya. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi. Luhan akan berbalik membencinya. Dan kembali kedalam pelukan hangat Kris.

"Aku milik Sehun-.."

"Kau milikku, Lu. Selamanya pun tetap akan menjadi milikku!" bentak Kris.

"AKU SUDAH MENJADI MILIK SEHUN! DAN HANYA SEHUN YANG KUCINTAI, BRENGSEK!"

 ** _PLAK_**

Pipi Luhan terasa sangat panas. ini adalah kontak fisik pertama yang Kris lakukan padanya. Sakit, semuanya rasanya sakit. Terutama hati Luhan. Kris tidak pernah memukulnya, semarah apapun pria itu, dia akan lebih memilih meredamkan emosinya ketimbang melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Luhan. Tapi sekarang? aahh, kau lupa Luhan? Kris itu bajingan brengsek, dia itu monster!

"Lu-.. maaf aku-.."

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" Luhan bertanya dingin.

"Lu aku kehilangan kontrol tubuhku, maaf-.."

"Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku dan Sehun hidup damai? Sekarang ini aku sedang mengandung anak kami, Kris. Biarkan aku bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku" Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon, bahkan air matanya keluar tanpa sebab. Dia hanya ingin kembali kepelukan hangat Sehun. Luhan merindukan suaminya.

"mengandung?" tanya Kris lirih. Pria itu terpaku menatap kosong wajah Luhan.

"Eoh.. aku mengandung. Aku hamil DAN INI ANAK SEHUN! Jadi aku mohon padamu, Kris. Lepaskan aku" lirih Luhan diakhir kata.

Kris masih tidak bisa membuka bibirnya. Lidahnya kelu tiba-tiba. Luhannya hamil? Anak brengsek itu?

"Kenapa bisa?"

"huh?" Luhan memandang Kris bingung.

"Kenapa bisa hamil? Kenapa bisa hamil? KENAPA BISA HAMIL, LU?!"

"AKHH! KRIS SAKIT!"

Kris menghentakkan punggung Luhan ke dinding dibelakangnya. Kedua lengan atas Luhan ia cengkram kuat dengan wajah mengeras.

Luhan tidak kuat lagi, dirinya ketakutan. Kris benar-benar menakutkan. Ia menangis diikuti dengan ringisan tertahan.

"Kris sakit" ujar Luhan, ia takut Kris menyakiti anaknya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan memeluk perutnya dan menekuk lututnya berjaga-jaga dari ancaman yang bisa saja Kris lakukan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak hamil anaknya, Lu. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku memisahkan kalian? Anak itu hanya akan jadi penghalang rencanaku,"

"Ahh, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita musnahkan saja? Dengan begitu aku dapat memisahkan kalian. Setelah itu kita akan membuat anak baru. Bagaimana? Kau setuju Lu?"

Satu kata buat Kris. GILA!

Luhan meraung nyaring dengan gelengan kepala brutal. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris yang sayang itu sia-sia. Luhan tidak punya kekuatan apapun.

"KAU GILA KRIS! KAU MONSTER!"

 **TBC...**

 **hei hei hei, saya kembali lagi ini... hehehe**

 **Pertama-tama saya ingin berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. Banyak dari kalian yang ingin cerita ini lanjut dan saya kabulkan sekarang... Seneng gak? Senenglah yee. Ciyee yang seneng**

 **Kedua saya minta maaf kalau saya update malah mengecewakan kalian dengan alur cerita yang begini. Gak jelas banget, bener gak sih?**

 **Tapi gak papalah ya, saya akan sebisa mungkin berjuang untuk mempertahanin cerita ini...**

 **Akhir kata _thanks_ _for_ _reading.._**

 **Jangan lupa tekan simbol love dan centang semua listnya yaaa hehehe**

 ** _See you next chap_**


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

.

LULU OH LULU

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Kris.

Sup Cast: Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEHILANGAN LUHAN?!! AKU MEMPEKERJAKANMU UNTUK MENJAGA ISTRIKU BUKAN MENUNGGUNYA DIMOBIL!"

Suga hanya menunduk takut mendapati murka Sehun. Mengerikan? Tentu saja! Suga tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan bisa cinta dengan pria seperti Sehun?

Tapi untuk sekarang Suga tidak peduli alasan Luhan bisa mencintai Sehun yang mengerikan seperti ini. Untuknya adalah bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari kematian sekarang. Suga ingat, sebelum resmi bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ Luhan, Sehun pernah mengancamnya, _"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istriku, aku tidak segan-segan mempertaruhkan nyawamu"_ terdengar kejam bukan? Suga bahkan menggigil ketakutan saat itu.

"Ma.. maafkan saya Tu-.."

"Maaf? Kau kira dengan kata maafmu, istriku dapat kembali? Apa dengan kata maafmu, Luhan bisa bersamaku lagi, BRENGSEK!"

 _ **BUGH**_

Sehun melayangkan pukulan keras kearah pipi Suga yang akan dipastikan akan memar dan dinding pipi bagian dalam akan pecah.

Suga bisa merasakan rasa anyir dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak membalas, dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tangan terkepal akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Suga berdiri.

"Sudah cukup, Sehun. Kau masih membutuhkan dia untuk mencari istrimu. Dan lagipun, apa kau tidak mau bergerak dengan cepat mencari Luhan? Dia sedang menunggumu sekarang ini,"

"Dan jangan sampai Kris lebih dulu memberitahu kebusukanmu dulu untuk mendapatkan Luhan" bisik Jimin terakhir tepat ditelinga Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih. Jimin benar. Seharusnya dia bergerak cepat mancari Luhan. Dia tidak boleh memberi Kris kesempatan untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun kembali menatap Suga, kali ini tidak dengan tatapan memangsa seperti sebelumnya. Namun masih setajam dan sedingin sebelumnya, dan juga masih terlihat kobaran api amarah didalam sana.

"Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu, dengan satu syarat. Dapatkan Luhan kembali. Kalau tidak.. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang masih diisi oleh Suga dan Jimin.

Jimin perlahan mendekati tubuh Suga yang masih menegang. Bahkan pria mungil itu masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

 _ **grep**_

Pelan tapi pasti Jimin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tangan kirinya ia posisikan dipinggang pria itu dan sebelahnya mengelus punggung prianya agar tenang.

"Aku akan melindungimu" bisik Jimin lembut disebelah telinga Suga.

*

Luhan masih memeluk lututnya dipojokan dinding. Semenjak Kris meninggalkannya tadi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Seakan kalau dia bergerak sedikit saja, Kris akan datang untuk menyakiti anaknya. Atau bahkan merenggut anaknya. Luhan tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Sekuat tenaga Luhan akan menjaga anaknya.

 _ **klek**_

Luhan kembali waspada ketika pintu depannya terbuka. Ia melihat Kris mendekatinya dengan sebuah nampah yang ia bawa.

Kris berjongkok didepannya dan menaruh nampan disamping Luhan.

"Saatnya makan malam" perintah Kris dingin.

Luhan tidak merespon ucapan Kris. Luhan hanya fokus untuk melindungi anaknya dari monster depannya.

Melihat Luhan tidak menanggapinya, Kris mengambil sendok dari nampan dan mengendokkan nasi serta lauk pauknya untuk Luhan. Setelahnya ia menyodorkan ke mulut Luhan.

"buka mulut Lu"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menganggapi Kris. Ia hanya menunduk dan semakin erat memeluk lututnya.

Kris menghela. Dengan sedikit paksaan dia mendorong masuk sendok ditangannya ke mulut Luhan yang semakin ditutup rapat oleh sang empu.

"Makan lu!" ujar Kris tegas.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

 _ **T**_ _ **RANG**_

Sendok dalam genggaman Kris terlempar kesamping setelah ditepis kasar oleh Luhan. Kris menatap datar sendok itu dan mengambilnya. Ia mengelap sendok itu dengan jasnya dan kembali menyendokan nasi yang ada ditangan kirinya. Setelahnya ia kembali menyodorkan sendok tersebut kedepan bibir Luhan.

"Makan Lu" ujar Kris mulai lembut. Tidak ada unsur paksaan atau ketegasan seperti tadi.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau" ucap Luhan tertahan.

"MAKAN!"

 _ **PRANG**_

Kini bukan hanya sendok yang Luhan tepis, piring yang ada ditangan Kris juga ia tepis, sehingga piring itu pecah dan isinya berhamburan kemana-mana.

Kris menggeram tertahan dengan matanya menatap penuh emosi ke arah piring dan nasi yang bertaburan. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya agar tidak menjadi mengerikan lagi seperti tadi.

Tapi usaha Kris sia-sia saat mengingat Luhan yang sedang hamil.

Kris meraih ponsel yang ada disaku jasnya dan menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Berikan aku sepiring nasi lagi, SEKARANG" perintah Kris tak terbantahkan.

"Pastikan kau makan kali ini Lu"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh kekar memasuki ruangan dengan nampan yang sama seperti yang dibawa oleh Kris sebelumnya.

"Ini bos" Dia menyerahkan nampan tersebut pada Kris.

Kris berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengambil nampan itu. "Kau bolrh pergi"

Pria itu menundukkan kepala hormat, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kris kembali berjongkok depan Luhan dan menyendokkan nasi. "Makan Lu" titah Kris.

Luhan menoleh kesamping, menolak suapan dari Kris. Demi apapun dia tidak akan mau menerima apa saja yang Kris berikan kepadanya, tak terkecuali makanan. Dia tidak peduli!

"Luhan kau harus makan" lirih Kris mulai kehabisan cara.

"Kau tau jawabanku" balas Luhan tak kalah lirih dan terkesan dingin.

"Kau tidak mau makan? Apa yang kau inginkan sebe-..."

"AKU INGIN SEHUN"

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut nama bajingan itu, aku tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyakiti anaknya, Lu" ancam Kris.

Kris meletakkan nampan didepan Luhan dan berdiri dari jongkoknya. "Makanlah, setidaknya anakmu tidak akan kelaparan"

Setelahnya Kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu,

 _ **Blam**_

Ruangan kembali menggelap, namun tidak berapa lama setelahnya kembali terang dengan lampu yang menyala. Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari ada lampu diruangan ini.

 _Makan_ _ya? Kau lapar nak?_ batin Luhan bertanya kepada anaknya didalam sana.

"Baiklah kita makan, hmm"

Luhan mengambil sendok diatas nampan dan menyendokkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Suapan pertama dia baik-baik saja. Tapi masuk ke suapan kedua, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan keluar begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar tak terkendali. Isakan demi isakan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Luhan kambali menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Luhan merindukan Sehun. Kapan Sehun akan mencarinya? Kapan Sehun menjemputnya? Apa Sehun tidak merindukannya? Apa Sehun tidak khawatir dengannya? Apa Sehun tidak tahu kalau Luhan ketakutan berada disini? Kris itu mengerikan seperti monster. Luhan ingin pulang, berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk dan berada didalam pelukan hangat suaminya, Sehun.

*

"Kris?" seorang wanita dengan tubuh langsing tapi ideal dan tinggi mendekati Kria yang kini disibukan dengan berkas pekerjaannya.

"Hmm" jawab Kris seadanya.

Wanita tersebut adalah Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Wanita belasteran Korea-China yang memilih menetap di Korea. Di Korea awalnya Tao tinggal bersama dengan pamannya. Tahun pertama kehidupan Tao masih baik-baik saja, sampai suatu hari pamannya membawanya ketempat yang Tao sendiri tidak tau namanya. Dan dimulai dari sanalah, semua cita-cita Tao hancur.

Pamannya telah menjualnya kepada direktur sebuah BAR untuk dijadikan Tao sebagai pemuas nafsu semua laki-laki. Tapi bolehkah Tao bersyukur dengan apa yang dilakukan pamannya? Dia bertemu dengan Kris dari BAR itu, dan dia menjadi milik Kris. Hanya Kris yang boleh memilikinya, dan dengan syarat Tao tidak boleh merasakan yang namanya cibta kepada Kris. Posisi Tao hanyalah seorang submissive untuk Kris.

"Eumm.." gumam Tao masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

Kris yang tadi disibukan dengan pekerjaannya lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannye ke Tao yang masih terlihat bimbang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris datar seperti biasa.

"Apakah tidak terlalu berlebihan menyekap Luhan di penjara itu?" tanya balik Tao melirih diakhir kata.

Tempat yang sekarang ini menjadi tempat dimana Luhan disekap adalah ruangan paling mengerikan untuk Tao. Kalian taukan arti submissive itu? Menjalin kontrak yang sangat menguntungkan untuk dominan.

Kalian tidak perlu tau darimana Tao bisa mengetahui keberadaan Luhan, dia banyak teman dirumah Kris. Tao hanya tidak mau Luhan memiliki trauma seperti dirinya. Menurut Tao tenpat itu adalah tempat mengerikan yang pernah ia tempati. Awal-awal dia berada disini, Tao hanya mendapatkan siksaan dari Kris. Tapi dari situlah rasa itu muncul perlahan.

"Jadi menurutmu berlebihan?" Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah nanti akan aku pindahkan dia kekamarku, kau boleh keluar"

 _ **DEG**_ Tao tidak tau dia harus merasakan senang atau malah sebaliknya. Dipikirannya dia merasa lega dengan keputusan Kris, tapi dalam hati ia hancur. Ahh, Tao sudah hancur dari dulu.

"Baiklah" gumam Tao melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kris.

Kris menatap kepergian Tao dengan ekspresi, entahlah susah dibaca. Jika kalian pikir, apakah Kris tidak merasakan sedikit saja, perasaan suka terhadap Tao? Jawabannya, YA! Kris menyukai Tao, tapi Kris tidak ingin memberikan Tao harapan lebih darinya. Ribuan kali dia memantapkan hatinya mengatakan bahwa hanya Luhanlah yang ia cintai.

Dan secara tidak langsung, Kria membohingu dirinya sendiri.

 _ **TBC**_

ASSA!! Hai aku comeback. Masih pendek? Udahlah ya, dinikmatin aja. Lebih baik pendek daripada gak update sama sekali. Bener gak sih?

Hari ini aku membawakan kabar baik plus kabar bahagia? entahlah ini bisa dibilang kabar bahagia atau nggak.

Mulai dari kabar baik atau bahagia dulu nih? Baik dulu aelah ya.

Kabar baiknya, Sexy wife alias Lulu Oh Lulu gak bakalan di hapus dari akun aku. Yeeeey bahagia kagak? Mudah2an kalian bahagia.

Kabar bahagianya, aku berhenti dari dunia FFN.

Tapi tenang, akun ini aku kasih ke teman aku dan dialah yang melanjutkan semua cerita aku. Jadi aku mohon sama kalian, respect sama dia ya.. Dia orangnya baik kok, dan bisa buat Luhan sama Sehun banjir keringat malam-malam .

Oke sekian dari aku, selamat membaca. Jangan lupa follow dan favorite cerita di lapak ini oke.

Jangan anggap ini sebuah perpisahan, kita masih bisa berjumpa lewat wattpad kok hehehe..


End file.
